A Little More Dense
by randomnessonhigh
Summary: It's time to be little less dense, don't you think? Or maybe just a little more?
1. Chapter 1: The Hangover

**Chapter One: The Hangover**

Today will be a gloomy day, especially after last night with Aoi. His words got me thinking – tossing and turning all night. He says I'm too dense about everything: from how I always think about competition, to Takishima's feelings towards me. I did some thinking.

Guess what?

_He's right_…

I am too dense because of competition. But not about Takishima's feelings. Right? I mean, we're just friends nothing more. But why do I get this sick feeling in my stomach when he goes near me all the time? When he touches me…It's too weird.

Anyway, the school gates are near. I don't want to put on a frowning face for everyone to see. Especially the S. A. – Especially Takishima.

"_Ohayou Hanazona-san!" _Three girls greeted me in unison.

"_Ohayou!"_ I say with a half-hearted smile.

They didn't seem to mind though. I guess they just got used to me smiling at them so happily all the time that they don't notice. Good.

I walk to the greenhouse, still immersed in last night's meeting. Why did Aoi say all those things? I'm so confused now! Everything I believed in – gone…

The greenhouse is always empty when I get there. I'm the first one to get there every day. Ha! Take that Takishima! I'm finally ahead of you in something!

But still, not even that can raise my spirits – although it did a little bit! – But not entirely.

I drop my bag on top of Akira's coffee table – although Tadashi paid for it, but Akira keeps it tidy.

I sit down on the chair and place the cushion on my face, pretending to strangle myself.

"_Hikari-chan!_"

If I know that voice it's –

*Thud*

_She _just glomped me.

"_Ohayou _Akira!"

"Hikari-chan! What are you doing my precious angel! You could suffocate and die! Did Kei put you up to this? Where is that bastard? I'll make him wish he was never born!"

Funny, Akira never addresses me as -_chan, unless_ she's really worried about me, or is scolding me.

"It's okay Akira, I was just thinking about something."

"Well," she sits on the sofa next to my chair, "tell me all about it!" She said smiling happily.

I give a half-hearted smile and shrug it off, "it's nothing, just another math problem I need to solve, hehe."

"Hmph, if I know something," she said her head bowed down, "My Hikari can solve any problem right?" She said now looking at me and holding my hands.

"Right," I assured with a smile. I smile that I mean this time.

"Okay! Then I'll go make some tea and we'll wait for the others, wanna join me?"

"Oh, I'll stay here."

"Oh, and Hikari," she turned to me, eyes glaring, and a dark aura emitting from her – scary! "Don't try to kill yourself while I'm gone, no matter what Kei says okay?"

At times like this, it's better to agree with Akira – except when you're Tadashi.

"Okay."

She went off to the kitchen.

The glass doors opened revealing a three headed shadow. No, wait! That's Ryuu, Jun and Megumi! Those three are always stuck together.

"Ohayou Hikari!" Jun and Ryuu called.

Megumi scribbled as usual.

"Ohayou!" I greeted them back.

I place the pillow on my head, not trying to suffocate myself this time, but just to shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight that hits my face when I look up. And then, I fall asleep.

The colors move around and I feel like I'm spinning. I wanna vomit, but I can't. In the distance, I see Takishima, surrounded by blinding light, holding his hand out to me. Why?

I see Aoi behind me. Nothing unusual but rather, his face, it seemed more demented than usual. He walks towards me and embraces me from behind. It gets tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe anymore. I struggled. I kicked. Nothing!

Then suddenly, back in the REAL world. Somebody touches my shoulder.

Due to the unbearable nausea I have, I do not know who greeted. Must be Takishima. Oh, yeah well. TAKE THIS!

I stood up; the pillow still stuck to my face, and punched the guy that touched my shoulder.

"You want more of that?" The pillow slid off my face.

I see Tadashi, sprawled-eagle on the grass.

"Tadashi!"

I run to his side and helped him up.

His eyes spiraled and he was drooling. He looks that same way when Akira hits him.

"Hikari, is Akira training you to be the same devil woman as her?"

"No, hehe, I just uhmm –"

Akira came back. Bad timing.

"Devil woman, eh Tadashi?"

"No, Akira! It's too early!" Tadashi said shielding himself with cross formed by his fingers.

"You're right," Akira seemed to cool down, "I'm giving you till one to ten to start to run and hide. Okay, it starts – Now!"

_One…_

"Akira, please be reasonable –"

_Two…_

"I have to say, you look really pretty today."

_Ten…_

Her last word echoed throughout the whole greenhouse. It made the earth feel like it was shaking. Everything went in slow motion.

"_RUN TADASHI!" _Jun called out.

"Bye!" Tadashi called back. He closed his eyes while running.

"Oh, by the way," Akira started to roll up her sleeves, "You can eat some of the cakes while I beat the hell out of Tadashi. 'Kay?"

Nobody dared to disobey her at such a destructive state.

"You're not eating," she said, "start eating!"

"Oh right!" the three of us said in unison.

"Except you Hikari! You can eat when you want to okay?"

"Now, Tadashi where are you?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Aha! You just gave away your position! Behind the bushes!"

Akira dived in. I don't want to mention the details.

The greenhouse doors open again, revealing the last person of the S.A. The last person I want to see today.

"Ah, ohayou Kei!" Ryuu greeted.

Takishima greeted him back. Expressionless, like always. He turned to the rustling bush. Still expressionless.

"What's with that bush?"

"Tadashi," Jun answered.

"The usual," he said. He dropped his bag next to mine.

I grasp the edge of my skirt. I look down on my fists. I don't want to see him. I don't.

"Ohayou, Hikari," he says in his usual tone.

I bite my lips. My bangs cast a shadow on my eyes, hiding them from his glance.

Takishima's eyes narrow on me, I can feel it.

"So," he touches my shoulder. It made me jump, "How are you?"

I bite my lips harder.

The rustling from the bushes stop, I turn around to see Akira carrying a carcass – no it's Tadashi.

"Sorry for that everyone! I just had to teach Tadashi a lesson, haha!"

She drops him like a dead animal and cleans herself. She diverts her attention to me and sees Takishima's hand on my shoulder.

I saw the same look she had when she saw Tadashi.

"Kei! Get your hands off my Hikari!" She said surrounding me in a tight embrace. Glaring at Takishima, emitting the same aura to kill.

"Are you okay my Hikari? What did he do to you? Is he the reason why you tried to suffocate yourself with the pillow earlier?"

"Eh?" I look at everyone. Takishima's head was turned away, as if I hurt him for some reason. _You are too dense to notice the feelings of those around you – especially Kei-sama's…_

Aoi's words ring in my head again. This did not happen the last time. Last night was different. He hurt me more then, than before.

"Ah, no, it's okay! Nothing to worry about Akira!" I hug her back, it usually makes things better.

"Ah! My Hikari is so sweet! Ooh! I love her so much!" she rubbed her cheeks against mine. "Well, if Hikari's fine, then okay dig in everyone!"

"Yeah! Food!"

"Tadashi, how'd you get so conscious?" Jun asked.

"'Food!'" he yelled happily.

"Insolent pig," Akira whispered.

I don't touch my food. Or my tea. I just sit there, still holding the edge of my skirt.

Takishima stands next to me again.

"Hikari," I jump again. "Look at it me."

I hold on tighter.

"Hikari," he places his hand gently on my face and directed it to his. "What's the matter?"

I felt my face go red and my body heat up.

The bell chimed noon. And I had an excuse to go.

"Ahaha, sorry, Takishima! I have to go to Chemistry today! Haha, I forgot, I was gonna sit in with the class."

I grab my bag and run for it.

I got out and leaned my back against the glass doors, breathing heavily, _that was close!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry

**Chapter Two: Chemistry**

I run to class, apologizing to the people I ran over. The bell rang and I was safe. People stared at me and some girls greeted me with amazement.

"Ah! Hikari-sama! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou everyone!"

"Ah! Hanazono! Ohayou, go and take your seat! It's my pleasure that you're here!"

"Arigato sensei!"

I took the seat at the back, there was an empty chair next to it. I drop my bag on the empty chair and bring out my notebook.

This feels so good. Being here studying. It feels like the first day of school again. Excited for lessons and meeting new people.

"Uhm, Hikari-sama," a girl approached me.

"Just call me Hikari," I smiled.

"Uhm, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Oh, uhm sure!"

"Wow! Hikari-sama lent me her pencil! I shall treasure it always!"

"eh?" I have an odd look on my face.

Then, the door slides open. Oh crap.

"Ah! Takishima Kei! It's an honor to have you visit us!"

Takishima! Why can't you leave me alone?!

"Arigato sensei, I will go take my seat now."

If, I know that creep – which I do – he'll sit next to me.

He drops his bag on the floor.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks the girl sitting on the table next to mine.

"eh!?"

"Hmm? Anything wrong Hikari? You want me to sit there? Sure, as long it makes you comfortable."

"NO, no, it's okay. You can stay there."

"Ah! I'm in between two S.A. members!"

The class continues. The teacher talks and half the class listens. The other sleeps. Even if I've read this, it's still nice to listen. It makes me feel normal for once. Not anyone super smart. Not an S.A. member…

Takishima looks at me often. I know, women have that kind of intuition. Whenever I look back, I catch a glimpse of him turning away from me. What does he want?

"Alright, I'm allowing you to work with partners for this experiment so look for them now," the teacher said.

The girl between me and Takishima looked from me, then darted to him. She looks like she can't pick.

"Ah! I can't choose which one!"

"Anoi! Come over here!" one of the other girls called.

She left her seat.

It left me and Takishima staring at each other. No choice.

I go over to his table and he just sits there casually.

"What do you wanna do? Take the record or perform the experiment?"

"Whatever. I can do them both better than you."

"Eh!"

I started performing the experiment. He just sat there watching.

One part chlorine. Two parts oxygen.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm mixing the chemicals with a stirring stick. What does it look like?"

"Don't mix it by hand, there's a mixer next to you."

I place the test tube in the mixer and set it for two minutes. I regret doing that.

I sit next to Takishima. His arms were crossed and so were his legs. He looks at me a couple of times. Then looks away. Looks, then away. Looks then, away.

"Look," I started, "why on earth do you keep looking at me?"

"What? Who said I was?"

I look to my sides and behind me: at my left side, there he was next to two empty chairs. To my right a dead lizard in a tank. I don't think they know its dead. Behind me, eww. His arm around my neck.

I slid it off my shoulders and continued to stare at the mixer. Since when did two minutes become an hour?

Look, then away. Look, then away. Darn it Takishima!

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You keep looking at me!"

"I'm not."

"Well you're facing this direction so, what are you looking at? The dead lizard in the tank?"

I stand up and get the test tube; it was time to mix it with the rest.

Takishima stood up as well. He was behind me. I bend down to look at the instructions. When I straighten myself I felt somebody's chest near my back. Too near. Takishima. He's standing close. Too close.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" He asks.

I space out and just look at him over my shoulder.

"Hikari."

"Oh, yeah. Of course! It says so on the directions 4 parts Nitroglycerine.

"That's not Nitroglycerine you idiot that's Nitrogen."

"No, it's Nitroglycerine!"

"Read it!"

Before I could, the test tube started shaking.

"Hikari!"

A bright flash of light and BOOM! It's like me making porridge.

I was on the floor, Takishima on top of me, covering me.

"Are you okay? Hikari?"

"Fine, thanks." I stare at him.

"Good." He smiled.

Why does he have to this to me?

The bell rings.

"Alright, you have half an hour for your break, I suggest that you read in advance, okay? Dismiss."

I dash out of the room, making sure Takishima doesn't catch up. To make sure I lose him, I take as many twists and turns as possible. I run fast and faster. I took one more turn.

I drop to my knees, exhausted. I see someone with white pants.

"I'll kiss you if you're Tadashi," I prayed.

"Oh," suddenly I sense a dark aura pulsating from the person in front of me. He's twitching at the statement, I can feel it.

I know who this is.

I look up, unsurprised.

"So, you won't kiss me just because I'm Takishima Kei?" His eyes are covered again. I better run.

I stand up and tried to make a run for it. He pulled my skirt.

"Now," he had me against the wall, "what's the matter?"

He's looking in my eyes.

I'm blushing again. That idiot!

"Don't get too close to me!"

I send a punch towards him but he easily blocks it. This man makes me weak.

He went closer. Pressing his head against the wall behind me.

"Tell me, what's the matter, Hikari?"

"uhmm…" I murmur.

He drops his head on my shoulders. His head was so heavy. His face hot. It made me feel hotter. My chest heaved quickly.

I looked at the clock on the opposite wall, two minutes to 1:30. I just have to stall.

"Takishima,"

He raised his head. It's close. Darn that man.

"Why do you care so much?"

His face turned red, his expression taken back. Now that's something you don't see every day.

"Because…" His head bowed down, his eyes covered again. "Hikari is a special person to me."

My eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"Very special."

He placed his hand on my face again. He went in slowly. His forehead against mine. His other hand still against the wall. Our lips a few inches apart. Wait. Scratch that last.

One minute.

"Takishima," I pushed him gently, only because I feel so weak.

"Let's walk back." I smiled.

He smiled.

"You know, if you're exhausted, I can carry you."

"EH?! Idiot! I don't need your help."

We walked back side by side. Just like when we were kids. But only –?!

"Takishima!"

"Why?"

"Why are you carrying me? You idiot I said I didn't need your help!"

"I had a whim. Now let's skip class and go to the green house shall we?"

"Eh? Wait what about – ah!"

He started running fast, and laughing too. I have to admit though; this does make me feel better. But he better put me down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

It's a Saturday, and as usual, that creep Takishima asked if I had plans today.

*Flashback*

"Hikari, are you free, tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

"If you are let's go do something."

"Kei, why are trying to take away my Hikari? Saturdays are the times that we shop together. So obviously she's not free!"

"I don't remember inviting to this conversation." He said looking down on her.

"WHAT?!" Akira was infuriated ready to hit him with the table.

"Okay, Akira, you don't have to beat the crap out of him," Tadashi said restraining her.

"If I don't have to beat him up, then I'll just have to do with you," she said glaring devilishly at Tadashi. Her smile was twisted and manic.

"On second thought go ahead."

"Uhm," I tried to speak.

"I'm sorry Akira, Takishima. I have plans." I said quietly.

"What do you plan to do?" Takishima's voice became colder than usual. His eyes hiding behind his bangs. He smiled as twisted as Akira did. A vein was throbbing in his head.

"Something."

"With who?" same weird, scary, twisted smile.

"Someone."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy?" I answered unsure.

"Oh really," he was cracking his knuckles. "Do I know this person?"

If you could imagine his background: Flames behind him. Ghostly murderous aura circling him. Thunder shooting behind him. Who wouldn't be scared?

"Why are you interrogating me?" I answered instead.

Silence.

"I'm sorry." He said all sad and looking down.

Huh, this guy is something.

*Back to the present*

Takishima just scares me sometimes. He treats me like I'm some kind of child that needs protection all the time. I just wish he'd stop doing that.

I walk to the Starbear café, the one beneath the bridge. I find that _someone_ I'm supposed to meet, sitting at a table.

"Hikari-san," Aoi called out.

"Coming."

Even though he said some things that really hurt me two days ago, I'm not the type to hold grudges. Unless it's my rivalry with Takishima, well, that's a different story.

"So, I'm sorry about two days ago," he started once I took my seat opposite him.

"No, it's okay. You're right, I am dense actually. That's why yesterday: I've been thinking all day. The things you said. About others – about Takishima."

"So?"

"Well, let's just say that was an awkward 'first day'." I smiled.

He always stares when I smile. Just like Takishima, though not as creepy.

"So how's Kei-sama?"

"Takishima's fine. Still weird and obnoxious but fine."

"Good," he sounds so relieved.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing!" he said covering it up with smile.

"Well, if we're done, I think I can still catch up with Akira and –"

As I stood up, he grabbed my hand.

"Uhm, maybe we could just walk around for a while." He said not looking at me.

"Sure."

"It's not a date," he added hastily.

"I know."

He stood up and we went to the fountain.

There weren't a lot of people there. We were mostly alone. I'm both relieved and I feel a bit awkward.

Takishima probably won't' make any surprise appearances. Despite that, I'm with a guy that hurt me emotionally more than once. But, I forgive him.

"Hikari-san, you want some ice cream?"

"Oh, yeah!"

We go to a small cart driven by a fat man.

"Let's see, I'll get a chocolate, a mint and a choco-mint!" I smiled.

"Okay then miss. That'll be 500 yen."

"Okay," I look into my wallet, I found out I only had 350. Damn it. I have another weird look on my face.

Aoi probably saw it, and it made him pay for the ice cream.

"I owe you."

"No, it's on me."

"So, why'd you want to walk around?" I started after we settled on a bench near the fountain.

"Just to get to know you better."

"Oh," I feel strange.

"Aoi, why do you protect Takishima so much?"

"Because, Kei-sama is a special person to me. Very special. He made me feel so at home, like I belonged. When I was young I did things nobody my age could do, except Kei-sama. He's somebody worth looking up to. He's a good friend."

_Because…Hikari is a special person to me. Very Special._ Takishima, get out of my head.

"If someone is truly your friend you know you'd do no matter what to protect them. Anyway, it's my entire fault I get hurt. I'm the one that does all these things to myself. But, it's all to protect him."

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled again. This time he smiled more to himself, rather than me.

"Okay, c'mon then." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the fountain.

"I'm pretty sure you know how fountains work. Right?"

He nods.

"Good, then make your wish."

He dropped a coin and closed his eyes. He looked like a little boy that was making his first wish.

He grabbed my hands and kissed it.

"Arigato Hikari-san."

"Sure. And Aoi, call me Hikari instead."

He smiled, "Okay."

Finally, he smiles a genuine smile.

I still have a weird feeling though. Like I'm being watched.

_Hikari, you don't know how much this hurts me. Seeing you with someone else._ Takishima Kei hid behind the trees that surrounded the fountain.

"It's getting dark. You better go, Hikari."

"Sure, you too, Aoi."

"Thank you for this day."

"Same here."

"Good night." He got my hand and shook it.

"Yeah, good night."

I walked along the lit streets to my house. I saw a shadowy figure up front. But I didn't know who it was until it said –

"Hikari."

"Takishima? What're you doing out so late?" I have a feeling on what he might be doing out here.

"How were your plans with _someone_?" I knew it.

"Uhm, they went fine." He wouldn't look at me.

"Takishima, is everything okay?"

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Eh?"

He had me against the wall again.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Takishima…"

"Do you want me to constantly be this way? Worried?"

"Takishima."

"Why?"

There are times when I want to smack this guy until he reaches hell. There are also times when I want to comfort him. Like now…

He seems so wrecked. Why does he always do this to me? Why does he have to make me feel like the villain?

I touched his face. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Takishima?"

Nope.

"Takishima."

Try again.

"Kei."

He looked.

"I'm sorry that I keep doing this to you. I'm not really sure why, but I have to apologize to you. Don't feel sad, please. That hurts me," he seems taken back, "it hurts me to see my friends hurt."

"Hikari."

His eyes glowed. I got locked in them.

We stayed still for a few minutes.

"Okay then, I guess it's time to go home then," I broke the silence. Laughing the whole thing off.

"Hikari."

He pulled me into a tight embrace. He was so warm. Oddly enough, I felt happy to be where I am. I didn't want to let go. But, to think of it, he was still my rival. But now I don't think it mattered – what am I saying?

_SMACK! _I slapped my forehead. We broke away.

"Hikari," he looked at me with a puzzled expression, "why did you do that?"

"Nothing!" I laughed off, "just a fly on my forehead."

"Oh," he was still confused, "good night then," he said, finally smiling. I smiled back. He turned the opposite direction and we both went our separate ways.

In truth, there was no fly on my forehead. I just needed a reason to break away from him. Every time he does that – touches me, hugs me – I always end up so jumpy. There are even times I can feel my temperature going up. And, even without a mirror, I can feel that my whole face is red. I hate it when all those things happen. It's unbearable. That guy is honestly something.

Stupid Takishima.

A/N:

Hey guys! This would have to be my very first author's note for this story, so congratulations to you for reading this. Anyway I'd just like to say thank you to the those who reviewed, alerted and favorite my story "A Little More Dense". I really appreciate it, and it keeps me so motivated.

Anyway, as for the succeeding chapters, I still have to tweak them. They seem a bit drabble-ish. So anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting, they're pre-written anyway.

Thanks!

~randomnessonhigh


	4. Chapter 4: See Below For Title

**Chapter Four: Flowers, Chocolates and the Hikari's Density **

Monday again. Things, you could say, went back to normal. Well sort of.

"Hikari!" my mother yelled.

"What?"

"You have a bouquet of flowers down here!"

"WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"I'm coming down!"

A bouquet? Who? Takishima? He's not that crazy is he?

"Ooh! Probably from a secret admirer eh? Maybe Kei-kun?" My mother said hopefully.

"No." I said flat out.

I took the bouquet and looked at the card.

"HIKARI, ARIGATO. AOI"

"Aoi? Is that one of your friends that came here? Dark hair? Handsome?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if he's handsome." Mother looked at me with a strange expression. _What a statement: 'I'm not sure if he's handsome', _Hikari's mother sighed in her head. _It'll take a long time before she gets it._

I took a flower and left the rest to my mother, who apparently was dazed about the whole thing.

Maybe this'll make a nice centerpiece for the coffee table.

I went to the greenhouse and placed it in a small vase.

"Wow, Hikari! Where did you get that flower?" Akira asked.

"Uhm just here in the greenhouse." I can't tell them I got it from Aoi.

"I haven't seen that kind in here."

"Well, it surprise you," I grinned innocently.

"Ohayou, Hikari." He had his usual expression on, I smiled.

"Ohayou, Takishima."

He narrowed his eyes on the flower.

"Where did you get that?"

"We are in a greenhouse, so there must be flowers here," not again…

"I see." He said looking at both me and the flower skeptically.

"Well anyway –"

"Hey everybody!" Tadashi came bursting in with a package. "The package is addressed to Hanazono Hikari."

"Oh, thanks." _Who did this come from? _

"What is it Hikari?" Akira asked.

"Can we open it for you?" Tadashi asked.

"By 'we' you mean you," Akira threw her shoe at Tadashi, "Stop your stupidity, moron." Akira glared at Tadashi.

"Sure, Tadashi," I answered. Tadashi's getting beaten quite a lot lately, maybe this will make him feel better.

"Really Hikari?"

"Yup!"

"My Hikari is so generous," Akira said smiling happily to herself a sparkling glint in her eyes.

"You're so much nicer that bearlady!" Wrong thing to say Tadashi.

"You're gonna get it later Tadashi, just you wait." Akira whispered to herself.

"Oho! It's chocolates!"

"EH?! Where's the card?!" I looked for it frantically. Who on earth would send me such a thing? And I cannot let anybody see this – especially Takishima.

"Here," Tadashi gave it, a mouthful of chocolates in his mouth.

"THANK YOU AGAIN," was written on the card.

"Oh? Chocolates? Who's it from?" Takishima hissed. Fiery background, lighting. Quick, think of something!

"Oh, it's from my brother. He's in Tokyo right now and he sent it to me. Hehe."

"Can I have one?" Tadashi asked.

"Tadashi, you idiot! That's pushing it!"

Akira gave him a flying kick that sent him ten feet away from us.

"Sure, go ahead Tadashi. I'm not really hungry."

"Hikari! I love you!"

Takishima Kei gave him a warning glare along with emitting a murderous aura. Tadashi backed away into a corner with the whole box.

"Hikari, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, Takishima."

He led me to a part of the greenhouse where there was nothing but plants all around us.

"I know what you did. And I know who you were with." He said plainly. Head bowed.

"I know."

He looked taken back.

"You've also been acting different these past few days," he started.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to him." I smiled.

Takishima Kei's eyes were covered again. His mind was racing too fast. Can the girl he loves fall for someone else?

"Takishima, it was just a friendly stroll, that's all."

He looked at me with those eyes. The ones that pierce right through you. The ones that make you wanna say things you wouldn't normally say.

He still didn't look relieved.

"Believe me." I said, taking his hand and reassuring him.

He looked at me.

Takishima really looks worried. He may be my very special friend, but he's still my rival; so I'm sure he's thinking that I might be doing an inside job by talking with Aoi. I have to clear it with him. I know that we have competition but I'm not that competitive –right?

"I know that," I blushed, "I know that you think it's weird that I'm talking with Aoi. You might think I was trying to get inside information to beat you!" I laughed.

"Eh?" that was his only reaction.

I saw a throbbing vein, I did something wrong again, didn't I?

_How can she be this dense? _The expression on Takishima's face was similar to that of my mother's. It' weird.

"So, you think I'm afraid of that?" he said through gritted teeth. I just tried to smile innocently.

"Fine, then."

He carried me to the sofa and dropped me there. He got the chocolate box from Tadashi opened the box. He took out one that was a simple circle – a bon-bon. He sat beside me placed it near me mouth and said,

"Here," he had a dreamy expression in his eyes, "since you like chocolates why not have one? Say "ah", Hikari."

"Can I get one normally?" I asked a weird look on my face.

"No," he said a smile on his face. "Since you think that I think you're with Aoi because you're getting information on me, I'll try to wipe that thought from your mind. I don't believe that."

"Then, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Actions speak louder than words. So for the next few days, I'll be showering you with flowers, chocolates and other nice things so you wouldn't think of such a thing. And I'll take you places as well, so…"

He carried me again. This time over his shoulder.

"Let's go have our own 'friendly stroll'." He has that weird look in his eye.

"Takishima you better put me down!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll kick and punch you till you do."

"Try me."

"Kei! Where are you taking my Hikari?"

"Out for a 'friendly stroll'!"

"You better not do anything to her! Or I swear you'll be back where you came from!"

"Bye." He dismissed Akira with a flick of wrist. This got Akira's blood boiling again. She looked for the nearest punching bag – Tadashi.

"Takishima, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

We went out the greenhouse. I really wonder where he's taking me. I just hope he puts me down soon.

I'll kill him if he doesn't.

* * *

A/N:

Hello people, this is my second author's note. Anyway, this chapter is slightly drabblish and I'm so sorry. Also sorry for taking long, been busy lately, I have other stories to worry about, but so far, this has been the best one I have. So anyway, I still thank all those who favorited, alerted and reviews my stories. You acknowledge my work (thanks so much!) and I acknowledge you, because you deserve it.

Anyway, if you think I should edit this, I honestly will. Just drop me a line by reviewing or pm. Anywho , if you like it, then thanks.

*Oh yes, in case some get confused, some lines in the story will be 3rdPPOV (Third Person Point of View), like:

"Hikari's mother..."

"Takishima Kei..."

For the characters, when I use the 3rdPPOV, I'll be using their full names.*

~randomnessonhigh


	5. Chapter 5: The Lake

**Chapter Five: The Lake**

"Takishima! You idiot! Put me down!" That moron better put me down before I beat the crap out of him.

He carried me all the way to a path way with arcs wrapped with flowering vines. He finally put me down.

"Takishima what's the matter with you? You can't just go and carry someone off like that!" He dismissed me.

He grabbed my hand, "Walk with me."

He held my hand the whole time we were walking through the arc way. He didn't look at me, he just kept looking the other way.

"Takishima, where are you taking me anyway?" I asked again.

He placed his finger on my lips. I feel hot again. Damn it.

I peeped through the small gaps between the vines. The sun isn't shinning that bright anymore. It was setting. I look up ahead and see something shinning intensely. A really bright light at the end of this flowery tunnel. Am I dead?

We reached the end of it and there was a beautiful lake in front of us. The water sparkled beneath the shine of the setting sun. There was a hill just behind it. The sun was now hiding behind that hill, slowly setting.

All this time I thought I really have been to all the places in the S.A. grounds. Well, guess I was wrong.

He led me to a bench near the bend. He sat close to me.

I just stare at him; he seems to be leaning closer. But,

"Hey!" I raised a finger, "why don't we have a challenge?"

I see another vein throbbing. And something murderous oozed out of him. He's starting to scare me again.

"What?" he said through a forced smile.

"First one to swim to the other side wins. If I win, Takishima will take me back to the greenhouse and stop worrying about me so much."

He looked so proud. I'm sure he's thinking that he will win. We'll see.

"If I win," Takishima started, "Hikari will have to be my girlfriend."

"Eh?" This guy is crazy. No way! Not a chance in hell!

"You heard right. That's my condition."

"For a day? A week? A month? How long?"

"Until I get sick of her," he said; that stupid grin on his face. _Baka!_

I removed my coat, my shoes and my socks. He did the same, only he removed his shirt. His body was slender and slightly muscular. Not overly brawny not too shabby. He went to the band and cupped some water into his hands and wet his face. The small droplets sparkled about him in the fainting glimmer of the sun.

_SLAP!_

I hit my forehead. What am I thinking? I can't think this way about him! He's my rival. _And my very special friend. _But he's my RIVAL!

"Hikari," he looked at me strangely, "are you seriously all right?"

"Ha ha, of course! Just another fly!" I laughed, "Okay, now remember, first one to reach the other side wi –"

"No need to tell me how I should win – Miss Rank Two."

"Don't call me that! –"

"GO!"

I moved after he did, only because of his comment. Stupid Takishima.

I swam freestyle, doing whatever stroke would get me there first. I swam real fast and I looked back.

I was finally ahead of the jerk. I was about to win. Yes! Just a few more feet! Eh?! –

Something touched my stomach and lifted me.

Don't tell me this lake has some kind of monster?!

I look down terrified on what I'm about to see, it's a monster isn't it?

Wait, no. It's worse – it's Takishima!

He lifted me with one arm and swam with the other.

"You're cheating Takishima!"

"It's called strategizing!"

He reached the other side first. Damn him.

It was dark already. He helped me out of the freezing lake.

I wore my dry clothes, but it wasn't enough. I still shivered. Then from behind, Takishima embraced me, wrapping his coat around me. He was warm. Just what I needed. Okay, mind-slap. What the hell am I saying?"

I managed to look at him. His eyes stared at me directly. So warm, so soft – so worried.

"You'll catch a cold."

"What about you?" I asked, equally worried for some reason. I can feel my cheeks get hotter.

"I'll be fine."

He let go of me, and now went to my side.

"So," he laced our fingers together softly; that made me jump, "since now you're my girlfriend. What should we do?"

I glare at him, he smiles. Curse him for this.

"Now how about a kiss?"

"Go drown in the lake." Yeah, right.

"That's no way to talk to your sweetheart."

"Oh, you have a heart?" Aha, got him there. I saw that his expression changed from happy to being pissed with a smile.

"Well, I have one big enough only for you."

I blush. Silence. Awkward. I look away.

"Anyway, we should get going, it's dark already. Akira and the others might be worried." I insisted. Man, silence is just so weird.

"Well then," he said getting ready to do something, "let's go." He carried me again. Only this time, just as he says it:

"Like a princess."

"You're not complaining, Hikari?"

I glare at him murderously. Die.

"Okay then let's go!" He lifted me again. I noticed that he likes carrying me around like this. It is weird in every sense, yet I enjoy it to. I felt his warm body and just clung softly onto his damp shirt.

We pass through the arc way again. I can smell the flowers' scent. So sweet. I could hardly see the moon through the gaps between the flowers. It looked full to me. We reach the end of the path way and headed for the greenhouse. He's still carrying me.

He kicked the glass door opened and we found everybody waiting for us – staring at us. Akira's expression when she saw Takishima carrying me was worse than Tadashi telling her to make him food.

"Takishima Kei! What have you done to my Hikari?! She's soaking wet!"

"She challenged me."

Akira ran towards me tears in her eyes.

"Give me back my Hikari!"

"No."

"I'll carry her myself."

"Not a chance."

"So what's at stake this time?" Ryuu asked.

"Well, if Hikari won, I would have to bring her back here and I should stop worrying about her so much," he smiled. The people looked disbelieving at him when he told my condition. Why? Did I miss something here? He continued, "Then if I won," he said this with relish, "She would have to be my girlfriend.

Ryuu, Jun and Megumi, who were all drinking tea, spat it all out in Tadashi's face.

"Ow! Hot! So HOT!"

Akira twitched.

"Hikari, please tell me this madman isn't telling us the truth."

I smiled innocently.

"NOOOOOO!"

Akira fell over backwards because of the news, but before she hit the ground, Tadashi caught her.

"Tadashi," she said looking up at him.

"You know I'll never let you fall," Akira blushed, "I mean, you're special to me."

Akira's face turned even redder.

"I mean, who'll make me all this food when I'm hungry?" Tadashi said grinning widely.

"Eh?" Akira's expression changed. She had flames in her eyes. One of her veins was throbbing. Her fists were clenched. And before you could blink, Tadashi was ten feet away from us.

"Idiot! Don't ever say that! It's not nice you moron!"

She turned to me, "Hikari, in case you need an attorney to break up with Dark Overlord," Takishima glared at her. She took out a card and handed it to me, "here, he's a good one. We'll have ourselves planning his funeral in no time."

Takishima gave her that look that said "buzz off Akira."

They got their things and were off.

Megumi and Jun still clung to Ryuu.

Akira was kicking Tadashi out of the greenhouse. Tadashi was still begging for forgiveness.

"C'mon Akira! Please! I love your cakes!"

That just made things worse.

"Is _that_ the only thing you love?!"

Takishima finally dropped me near my bag.

"Hikari, you don't really have to do this if you don't want to."

I turned to him. He looks anxious.

"No, I lost, so I'll keep it." I smiled at him. Even if he said that, I still won't mind being his girlfriend – u-until he gets sick of me that is. I keep my word. That's who I am. No matter what stupid request it may be.

Either my eye sight is playing with me or not, or I'm going color blind, I think I just saw Takishima blush.

"Good."

I smiled again.

"So, as my girlfriend, I will take you to school and pick you up each day. And you will either call me Kei or Beloved one –", he saw the look on my face, "– or Takishima is fine."

"Then, you shall feed me when I tell you to."

"Since when were girlfriends slaves to their partners?"

"I never said that you would be a slave to your partner, but rather a 'slave for love'."

"Same difference, idiot."

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."

He laced our fingers again. His hands were oddly soft. We started walking to the glass doors.

"Well, it's only until you get sick of me."

"And it will take a long time for me to be sick of Hikari. In fact, I don't think that will ever happen," he grinned to himself happily.

"Yes, it will."

"No."

"Yes."

We reach the glass doors.

"Ladies first."

I start to walk out but he grabbed me. He placed one of his hands on my waist the other behind my neck.

I look at him. I know I was hot, and I know he could feel me. I look into his eyes again. Those stupid eyes. They twinkled like the stars behind him. I got locked again. He leaned in closer. His face inches from mine. He was closing in and then –

He kissed me.

I was speechless and red.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked still blushing.

"Since you agreed to this. Why not make it look authentic," he had that stupid grin on his face. It really annoys me when he smiles like that.

"Shut up. Go home. Good night, Takishima."

I went out first and slammed the door in his face.

That'll teach him to mess with me.

Although, I still feel his lips on mine. I cover my lips and blush even more. This – what is this? This feeling: your heart is pounding and you could hear it in your ears. Your senses are pushed to the extreme – a slight touch would make me jump sky high. And my whole body is hot – burning hot. My breathing isn't normal at all. I can't breathe properly. I blink a lot and for some reason I expect Takishima to suddenly pop out from a corner. I really don't know what this is. It's really strange. I don't any book could explain this. I think I might be coming down with a cold. Right, that's it a cold. A could induced by Takishima – I – I mean the lake. Yeah – the lake.

I hope the days pass by fast. I don't think I could last as someone's girlfriend for that long – especially if I'm Takishima's.

I reach my room and got ready for bed. The feeling still isn't gone. I don't know whether I should take a pill or not. But, the heat I feel makes me so sleepy that I can't…even…keep…my eyes…opened…

_Takishima…_


	6. Chapter 6: Fever and Fireworks

**Chapter Six: Fever and Fireworks**

_Takishima…Takishima..._

I can't breathe properly. My body's aching. My head's throbbing so much. I could feel the sweat drip down from my body. I don't know what happened. I tried to raise myself, but I can't. It's like someone's pushing me back down. Or my body can't carry me. My limbs feel weak, I could hardly raise them. My knees quivered. The air felt so cold, yet I was hot – burning hot.

I know my face is red. My eyes were only able to open into small slits; I only saw my dark room and the lights of the hallway through the screen door. It's as if they want me to go back to sleep. Even if I do try, I can't. I toss and turn, and nothing could make me go back to sleep. Something in my head keeps nagging – a thought that's taking over my mind. I don't know what it is!

_Takishima…Takishima…_Takishima!

I can't get him out of my head. I don't know why! I saw a shadow walk past my screen door. It was short and plump – mother. I heard the door slide, my mother came in. I tried reaching for her but my arm wouldn't let me. It felt numb and fragile – a single touch could set it off and make it break.

My mother opened the lights. The lights were bright – too bright. I shielded myself with my hand; it felt cold. I could hardly make out the expression on my mother's face, but I could tell she was worried about me. She sat beside me and placed her hand on my forehead. It was cold like mine. I felt her shaking. Was it really that bad?

"Papa! Atsushi! Come here now!" My mother called from within the room.

I heard footsteps hurrying to my room. The door slid open again and my father stood leaning his arm on the screen door. My brother stood beside him. I still couldn't open my eyes. My throat felt dry, so I can't speak.

"Papa, look at Hikari," my mother's hand was still on my forehead, "Atsushi, go get ice-cold water and a small towel, hurry!"

My brother rushed and got the towel and the ice-cold water. He set it beside me. He was facing opposite my mother. He dipped the towel into the basin of cold water. He squeezed out the excess and placed the towel on my head. It felt cold for a while, but it warmed up due to my body.

I tried to raise myself up this time but my mother pushed me back down. "Don't try to get up," she hushed, "we'll take care of you."

I tried to sleep but each time I try, my head throbs and I can't. I feel a sharp pain at my side. I placed my hand on it. My mother noticed and she seems to know what my problem is.

"I think Hikari has appendicitis. Quick, Papa! Call for an ambulance!" My father was at it right away. "I'll pack some of your things Hikari, Atsushi, stay here."

I closed my eyes fully and now I think I can sleep.

Outside of the Operating Hall, Takishima Kei sat in one of the chairs lined against the wall for those who were waiting. He was agitated – his face buried in his hands, thoughts raced through his head. _What did I do to her?_

He slumped in his chair and closed his eyes. He felt someone's hand placed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Atsushi smiling at him, reassuringly.

"Don't worry too much Kei-kun," Atsushi said, "my sister can handle more than this. You know she's stubborn. I don't think anything like this could stop her."

Kei looked at the Operating Room door. He wondered: Why would such a thing happen to Hikari?

"You know," Atsushi started, "right now, I'm sure she's thinking of you."

Kei stared at him for a while. He blushed and smiled to himself. It lifted his spirits, even if he knew in her mind, she was still thriving to beat him right this moment.

The clock ticked loud and slow. It has been an hour, and yet, no one has come out of the Operating Hall. Kei stared at Astushi. He seemed calmed and composed: his usual self. Yet not even that façade could hide the fact that he was worried about his little sister.

The doors slammed open with a big bang. They were both wide eyed. _Is there anything wrong? _Their guess it was the doctor – obviously. He wore a white coat and a mask covering half his face. He wore large glasses that covered the upper half of his face.

"Mr. Kei?" he inquired.

"Yes?" Kei was wondering why he was the one the doctor asked for instead of her family.

"Has anything happened to my sister?" Atsushi said.

"No she's perfectly fine, but," the doctor grabbed Kei's shoulders. Kei looked at the doctor with a weird expression. The doctor's eyes were covered by the glare of his glasses.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the doctor exclaimed. He let go of Kei.

Atsushi gave a relieved sigh, placing his hand on Kei's shoulder again.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed.

Kei was wide eyed and his left eye twitched. _W-what?_

"Kei," Atsushi's grip tightened on Kei's shoulder, "what exactly did you do to my sister?"

Kei looked at Atsushi. Atsushi's eyes glaring at him. His background changed: it was dark and flames burned violently behind Atsushi. As much as he'd like to stay composed about all this, the news – and Atsushi – was overwhelming.

He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. He could not think of anything to say. Was there anything to say at all?

"Kei," Atsushi grabbed both Kei's shoulders. Kei stared into Atsushi's burning eyes. The aura circling Atsushi was murderous; one wrong move and it's the light at the end of the tunnel.

"KEI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIKARI?!?!"

"Hikari?" the doctor said.

"Yes, Hikari," Atsushi said turning to the doctor, "my sister! The one with the ruptured appendix?"

"No," the doctor said shaking his head, "I'm talking about Mr. Kei's wife, Kei Midori. Right, Mr. Kei?" The doctor turned to Kei.

Kei and Atsushi both looked at the doctor with blank expressions. The doctor still kept shaking his head knowingly.

"I am Takishima Kei." Kei said, "Kei is my given name, not my last name." _Next time asked for the full name, idiot._

"Oh, really? Sorry then for the commotion," the doctor continued smiling and yelled to everyone in the hall, "WHO IS MR. KEI?! THE ONE MARRIED TO KEI MIDORI?"

"That's me!" a man called from Kei and Atsushi's left. He was shabby looking, and had an odd resemblance to TAKISHIMA Kei.

"Ah! There you are then!" the doctor went to him and started shaking his hands, "congratulations! Congratulations! You have a boy! Your wife is doing fine! Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please," the doctor led Mr. Kei into the Operating Hall.

Atsushi let go of Kei and he straightened himself up; Kei did as well.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's okay," Kei said shrugging it off.

Just then, another doctor came out of the Operating Hall. His mask covered half his face and his apron spotted with small amounts of blood. He approached Atsushi and Kei.

"Mr. Hanazono?" he asked Atsushi. He nodded in reply.

"Well, the appendix was successfully removed from the patient's body. The cause was over exhaustion. What did she do the previous day?"

"I don't really know," Atsushi started, "I wasn't with her the whole day yesterday. We don't go to the same school. She's classmates with Takishima Kei, this guy sitting next to me." Atsushi gestured to Kei. The doctor turned to him.

Kei knew that the doctor would ask, and the family would find out that _he _was the one who caused the over exhaustion. So he figured better know, than later. He opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor cut across him.

"Did she have any pains at all yesterday?"

"No, none that I recall."

"Did she act out of the ordinary? Any weird gestures, actions?"

"No."

"Well," the doctor said, turning to Atsushi. "It doesn't seem to be symptomatic. So this was just a sudden burst. No one, not even the patient's fault. But it might've been caused by a certain surprise or overwhelming news."

Kei froze. _Why do all these causes point to me?_ He thought in his mind.

"Well, we can't really be sure, until she wakes up, which will not be until after an hour." The doctor stated.

"That soon? Don't you think she'll need more rest?" Atsushi said, worried.

"No, anymore rest could weaken her systems. She's pretty strong, you know. Very odd for a girl. It took us six injections of Anesthesia before she was knocked out. That's enough to take out two adult gorillas by the way. Her body is making a very speedy recovery. Very not human-like. Anyway, she'll be transferred to the Recovery Ward. You can visit at ten. Well then, thank you and congratulations." The doctor smiled and shook both Kei's and Atsushi's hands and left.

"That's good news to hear isn't it?" Atsushi said. "Well, you better get going before you become late for school."

"No, it's okay, we don't have anything special happening today," Kei replied.

In her room, Hikari lay in her bed with belts strapped to her to keep her from running away. A fruit tart in front of her.

Okay, so my surgery's over. I don't remember anything after getting to the hospital. But, I do remember how I felt. I was so vulnerable, weak – I was afraid, I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. The only thing I thought about was Takishima. It was weird really weird.

I wish that they'd remove these straps from me. I can't reach the fruit tart darn it. I slump back down and observe the room. It was white everywhere. I see pink, yellow and blue balloons around me. I squint and read that they come from Akira.

I feel contained and deranged. With the four white walls and the straps anybody would feel crazy.

I hear the door knob click open. Half of a person's body was revealed. I hid beneath under my sheets. My mind doesn't know who it is – but my heart seems to know.

I'm red and blushing all over again. It's _him_…_HIM…_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.

He was walking towards my bed. I smell the scent of flowers. He placed the flowers in an empty vase on top of my bedside table and sat on the chair next to my bed.

I turned away from him. I made it sure it looked like I was still asleep. I don't want him to know I'm awake.

_Hikari's awake._ Kei thought.

Anyway, I don't think he knows I'm awake. I turn to him and look through my blankets. His eyes look so worried. Now I'm worried. Why does he have to keep doing this all the time?

He reached for my sheet and pulled until only my forehead appeared. He pushed my bangs back and said,

"Hikari," he started, "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I can't believe I let something this bad happen to you. I promise: I'll protect you no matter what. No matter what happens to me, you'll be safe. You're very special to me, more than you will ever know. Hikari is really special to me."

I was breathing deep, my heart pounded in my ears. Why? I don't like it at all when this happens.

He pats my forehead. I feel calmer know. I know he felt my temperature. Thanks to him though, I'm breathing normally again. I'm not red anymore. I feel like going asleep actually. It's so calming.

His other hand rested on my bed. My hand was near it, hidden beneath the sheet. I grab his and close my eyes. I don't know why I did that, but, I guess now isn't the time to question anything.

He wasn't startled or anything. I'm glad. He just patted me and patted me. I hold on to his hand tighter. My eyes got drowsy, and I yawned.

"Takishima," I said softly. I hope he didn't hear it though, but my heart's contradicting me. I want him to hear me.

He rested his head lightly on my forehead and held my hand as tight as I did. I start to drift into sleep and I felt something.

Just before completely sleeping, he kissed my forehead. And…

*HIKARI'S DREAM*

_Beneath a sunset tainted sky, a girl and a boy walked side by side down the beach, holding each other's hands. They stopped and sat on the sandy shore. They watched the sun set into the distance and watched the glowing moon take its place._

_The girl rested her head on the boy's shoulder. She felt the sweet breeze, her hair flowed behind her. The boy looked at her. _

Takishima? _The girl thought. She smiled at him and just stayed as she did, her head resting on his shoulder._

_He touched her face, she looked. _

Hikari, _he started_. _The girl knew what was about to happen. She didn't want to stop it in any way. She leaned closer and so did he. A few more inches… and…_

"TADASHI!"

Tadashi? I don't remember him being in my dream. I must be awake now. I take off my sheets the straps were off me now – good. I can finally eat the tart. I get up and – where's my tart?

I see Tadashi lying on the floor, holding what used to be my tart. Akira was there holding her fist up in the air.

"I told you, those are for my Hikari, you idiot!" Akira turned to me. "Oh Hikari! So sorry, Tadashi just caused a commotion. Sorry to wake you up."

"What do you mean caused a commotion, I just took a small bite and you beat me up," Tadashi said mostly to himself.

"What?" Akira said turning to him, glaring eyes burning.

"Nothing." Tadashi said, backing away slowly.

"What kind of bite is devouring the whole cake?" Akira asked. She held out her hand to help him up. He took it and straightened himself.

"So," Tadashi said turning to me, "how are you, Hikari?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle," I smiled.

They both grinned relieved.

"So are the other S.A. members coming?"

"Yeah. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi are just outside buying sweets."

"And" I started, quietly, "what about Takishima?" I blushed. Why am I thinking of him right now?

"Uhm, not sure about Kei. He said he had a couple of meetings today but he said he'll come. Why do you ask?" Tadashi said.

"No particular reason," I said turning away, red.

"Really?" Tadashi said, a raised eyebrow.

"Don't push it, Tadashi," Akira warned.

Just then the door opened and three people came in with grocery bags.

"Hikari! You're awake," Jun greeted.

"We're glad you're fine," Megumi scribbled.

"You want some chocolate? Tarts?" Ryuu asked.

"Sure, you guys have some too."

They passed around sweets. Akira was taking Tadashi's away, saying it was punishment for eating my tart. Jun and Megumi shared two bags of chocolate. Ryuu passed me a tart.

"Thanks," I said, "what happened today?"

"Nothing really," Akira said pushing Tadashi away from the sweets.

"Yeah, Kei didn't even show up," Tadashi said, stopping from getting his sweets for a second.

"Oh I see," I look down on my tart and play with it for a while. Nobody notices and they go along their usual ways.

Jun and Megumi cling to Ryuu and try to feed him animal crackers. Tadashi trying to get his sweets, Akira still pushing him away. I smile to myself.

The door opened and a nurse came in,

"I'm sorry but visiting hour will be over, and the patient will need some rest."

"Oh," Akira said. She walked to me and hugged me, "my Hikari, get well soon okay!"

Tadashi standing behind her, holding her coat, smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up. I do the same. Ryuu walks over with Jun and Megumi at both sides of him. He patted my head and said, "Get well soon." Jun and Megumi did the same. Megumi scribbled, "We'll see you soon Hikari."

They left without a sound. I slump back down on my bed. I hear a knock on the door; I figured it was the nurse.

Somebody else entered, it wasn't the nurse. It was Takishima.

He wore his business suit and looked really tired. He went over to me and hugged me. I placed my hand on his back, patting gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered. He broke away, and started pulling me.

"Go get dressed I want to take you somewhere," he said smiling.

"Okay," I said, "but, get out."

He went out the door. I got dressed and joined outside.

"Won't the nurse look for me later?" I said, as we walked down the white halls.

"No," he said confidently, "I asked permission and gave them the night off."

"Your corporation owns the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, bought it this morning actually," he smiled at me.

I look at him straight-faced. The power of this man seems so boundless.

We reach the front doors of the hospital to see a black limousine waiting outside. I get in first and stay on the other side. He got in and stays on the other end.

The car ride was pretty quiet. His elbow leaned on the window ledge and his hand supported his head. I sat there just looking at the passing figures of people. I see the ocean and the moon. The waves pushed and pulled themselves and the sea looked so serene.

The car stops and Takishima opens his door. I open mine. We're at the beach.

Far into the distance, I see a blanket on the shore and a basket lay in the middle of it.

"This way," Takishima said.

I followed to the spot with the blanket. He opened the basket and took out some candles; he lit them and placed them in candle holders. The glow of the candles touched his face. It made his usual cold features warm and passionate. It was comforting to see him this way.

He took out some food: tarts. I noticed that there are a lot of tarts today.

"Dig in," he said smiling. He got some tart and turned to me. "Say 'ah', Hikari."

Though usually I would decline, but this time is an exception. I said 'ah' and he placed some tart in my mouth. It was delicious the creamy strawberry tart seemed to melt in my mouth.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you make it?" I asked in turn.

"I had help from Akira after some convincing," he said.

I smiled and blushed at the same time. Though I may be with this guy, who is my rival, I feel something between us, I don't know what it is, but I guess I'll know someday.

Out in the distance, I hear a loud bang. I became wide-eyed and started shaking, "What was that?"

"Look," he said pointing to the sky.

I see bright colors of pink, red and green. Fireworks.

"The Takishima Group Corp Island had a fireworks display scheduled today. I wanted you to see it with me."

The fireworks kept on coming. Different colors and kinds. There were the ones that would spiral upwards and pop showering us with cherry blossom petals.

"That's a new kind, it's meant for Valentine's Day," he explained.

Another gave a loud whistling noise and exploded in the air with bright golden sparks joining the twinkling stars.

I enjoyed the fireworks. I turn to look at Takishima. He was smiling. He must be pretty happy. I sit next to him. Our arms brush against each other. My hand placed next to his.

He turned to me, "I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me, Hikari. I want you to be safe all the time. I want you to be happy and smiling."

He held my hand tight.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault that's why that happened to you. I swear: I won't let that happen to you again." He squeezed my hand.

I turn to him, "Don't worry. You can always count on me to smile at you. I'll always be happy, Takishima. You're special to me, and I don't want you to forget that. I'll do what it takes to always see _your_ smiling face.

I see the same firecracker filled with cherry blossom petals. I lean my head on his shoulder. He looks at me, I think he's blushing.

Our hands were entwined; I don't mind it this time. I can let it pass for now.

The firecracker reached its peak and showered us with cherry blossoms. He leaned his head on mine and we both stared at the cherry blossoms raining on us: little pink petals filling the air with their fragrance.

Despite what happened earlier, I'm glad it ended this way: me and Takishima.


	7. Chapter 7: The Winter Ball

**Chapter Seven: The Winter Ball**

It's been a week, and still Takishima is my 'boyfriend', all because I lost to him – again. But honestly, it's not that bad. He treats me the same, nothing different – not that _much _different anyway.

He waits for me outside my house. He even got invited in, I remember.

*Flashback*

"Kei-kun," Hikari's mother started happily, "why have you been waiting outside the house for the past couple of days? You know you're always welcome here."

Takishima Kei went in and drank tea with Hikari's family.

"Oh," he said, sipping his tea, "I think it's only proper if I wait outside."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Hikari's father asked.

"Hikari hasn't told you?" he said a grin on his face.

"Told us what?" Hikari's mother said, sipping her tea.

"She's my girlfriend." Hikari's mother spat her tea at her husband's face. From the steam that emitted from Hikari's father's face, and the red blotches that suddenly appeared, the tea was still hot.

"WHAT?!" My parents said in unison.

"Yeah," Kei said laughing slightly.

I came down from the stairs to find him sitting with my parents, drinking tea.

"Ah Hikari, good morning," Takishima said smiling brightly.

"Good morning, what are you doing here Takishima?" I asked. My mother and father went to my side and hit the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked turning to them.

"Don't talk to Kei-kun that way, daughter," My dad said.

"Especially since now he's your boyfriend and my future son-in-law!" My mother exclaimed

A big stone slab dropped on my head and my mouth was opened. "How did you know? And what future son-in-law?!"

"Kei-kun was nice enough to inform us."

"But – but…" I turned to him for help. He smiled back at me brightly. Darn it! Why won't you help me?

"He's not really me boyfriend!" I said, bowing in front of my parents, "I'm sorry."

"Hikari," he started, "there's no need to keep this a secret." He flipped his hair and smiled refreshingly at my parents. That didn't help – not at all.

"See," my dad said, pointing at Takishima, "even he said so. Now stop denying it!"

"Besides, that's rude. Denying your boyfriend in front of both him and your parents," my mother added.

"But it's the truth!"

I argued, they argued back. Will this ever end?

Hikari's brother descended the stairs and sat at the table with Takishima Kei, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"So," Hanazono Atsushi started, "you're dating my sister." He sipped his tea, indifferent to all the bickering in the background.

"Yes," Takishima Kei smiled, "I hope it's okay with you."

"Go ahead. You have my blessing. I really mean you can have all my blessings with her. Good luck." Atsushi said.

Kei looked at him weirdly.

"Is there something wrong with Hikari?" Kei asked.

"You are aware of how she is right?" Atsushi said setting down his cup.

"What do you mean?" Kei said.

Atsushi leaned in closer to Kei, "You don't have to be a genius to know how dense my sister is." He said.

"I know." Kei smiled, "I'm okay with it."

Atsushi looked at him, surprised. "So even when you guys do romantics things, and she thinks it's some kind of competition or something you won't mind?"

"No," Kei said, "I like her that way."

_I feel sorry for Kei-kun, at the same time, he's a brave soul to take on my sister._ Atsushi sighed in his head.

"Well," Atsushi stood up; he went to Kei's side and placed his hand on Kei's shoulder. "You're a brave man, Kei-kun, I have to admit that."

"But," Atsushi's grip on Kei's shoulder tightened, "hurt my sister," the scary, indescribable face of Atsushi appeared. Kei could not help but stare in shear fear. He could not look away. His eyes were looked into Atsushi's demonic eyes. "I swear you'd wish you'd never born in this timeline."

Hikari caught sight of Atsuhi's face. She remembered all those times he'd make those faces. The face was emitting so much evil aura, that – Hikari fainted.

"Atsushi," Hikari's mother said, "I told you not to make that face anymore."

"It was only to motivate Kei-kun over there to do his best to take care of Hikari. He's still a boy after all, even if he is Takishima Kei."

Hikari's parents and Atsushi looked at him with the same murderous expression.

"That's right," Hikari's father started.

"You're a growing man Kei-kun, surely you have urges don't you?"

Kei's cool composure melted away.

"Take care of my sister," Atsushi repeated.

"Or else," they said in unison.

*End of flashback*

I really couldn't remember anything after Atsushi came down. It's really weird, it's like some part of my memory's been erased. After I came to, Takishima and I went out. He was looking down while we were going to school. He even had his body guards surround us. It was weird; I wonder what my family did to him. Anyway, after that day, Takishima never came into my house again.

I go down the stairs and head outside to see Takishima smiling at me. I smile back and walk to him. All of a sudden I felt a strange presence behind me – my family. They all looked at Takishima with snake-like eyes. He stayed cool and composed. He seems to be used to this. I wave goodbye to my family and walk with Takishima.

The school wasn't that far, and he was silent as usual. Do I always have to start the conversation?

"So –"

He cut me.

"Hikari," he started, "have you heard of the Winter Ball that'll be held this year at Hakusenkan?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you want to go with me? You are my girlfriend after all –"

"Your girlfriend until you get sick of me," I corrected.

_Like that will ever happen _Takishima Kei said in his head, "So will you go with me? Unless…" Dark Aura emitted from Takishima. It was ghostly murderous and evil all at the same time. Was that even possible?

"I'll go with you," I said smiling, "even if we are boyfriend and girlfriend – until you get sick of me" emphasis on that, "I still won't back down on my word." I give him the same smile as always.

Somehow he just seems so happy. That makes me happy.

We reach the gates and I find Akira waiting as usual.

"Hikari! Ohayou!" She came running towards me and pushed Takishima away. She grabbed my arm and ran to the greenhouse, with me on her arm lugging behind her.

"Good," she panted, "at least _he_," she said with hatred, "won't be able to catch up that fast."

"So you think," Takishima was behind us. "What's the deal taking _MY GIRLFRIEND_?"

He grabbed my arm and I was taken away from Akira.

"Kei! It's only because you won at that stupid contest. But I swear you will pay and she will not be your girlfriend anymore. Mark my words!"

"I think I heard 'mock my words". So sure I'll mock you," Takishima said as we walked in front of Akira.

Akira's blood boiled and she grabbed my other arm. Together the three of us walked in the greenhouse.

"Ohayou Hikari," Jun greeted, Megumi scribbled.

"Hikari," Ryuu greeted, "I have a letter for you. It's from Yahiro."

All of a sudden the auras of the people attached to my arms are suddenly deadly again.

"Why would Yahiro send me a letter?" What does Yahiro want?

"It's because," Takshima started, I turned to him. Wrong move; his eyes covered with a shadow and a twisted grin on his face. Akira had the same expression. "Hakusenkan and Kokusen have a joint Winter Ball and Yahiro seems to be looking for a date." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't I go visit him later?" Akira said, cracking her knuckles.

"I'll join you," Takishima said, cracking his knuckles as well. They set their bags in front of the coffee table and sat on the sofa – on the opposite sides. I sat in the middle.

"I'll have to tell Yahiro. I can't go," Akira looked at me brightly.

"Really! So you'll turn down any offers given to you?" She asked.

"Of course," I smiled. She gave Takishima an evil grin. He just smirked. "I'm going with Takishima to the ball."

Her face drained of color and she fainted. Tadashi came in with a huge leaf and started fanning her, "it's okay bear lady. I'm here." He said smiling.

"Bear –what? Tadashi?" she said glaring at him again.

I brought out a book from my bag and started reading it. Takishima put his arm around my shoulders. They all looked. For some reason, I don't mind it. I go used to it for the past week, even if it was weird at first. We have to make it look real after all. Akira was being held back by Tadashi at arm's length. Jun and Megumi, clinging to Ryuu, just stared, Ryuu did the same.

"Takishima," I started, "so, when is the ball?"

"Next week, Friday, just before the start of Winter Vacation," he answered.

"Good, I'll have enough time to make my dress." Akira, Tadashi, Megumi, Jun and Ryuu – especially Takishima – looked at me with weird faces. Almost like they didn't want me to make my own dress.

"Why?"

"Hikari," Takishima started, "the last time you made a dress…"

"It looked like a multi-colored rain coat with frills," Akira added, "I don't mean it a bad way. It was cute multi-colored rain coat looking dress." She added.

"That looked like a parrot molted," Tadashi added.

"Leave her alone Tadashi," Akira said, turning to Tadashi with flaming eyes.

"We can't have someone from Hakusenkan looking like that," Takishima added. He snapped his fingers.

Two agents in black appeared in front of me.

"Gentlemen," he started, "see to it that Ms. Hanazono will have the 'perfect' dress by the time of the Winter Ball and have her an appointment at –"

"Tokyo Estate Salons," Akira interjected. She smiled slyly at Takishima. He glared at her, but didn't object.

"You heard the lady, now get to it."

"Yes, sir." They disappeared.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, left eye twitching.

"Yes," Tadashi said, "each time Hakusenkan and Kosuken have a joint ball or anything actually, they always have to outdo each other."

"That's why we can't lose, _my _Hikari, we'll show what we can do to that Yahiro. Who does he think asking you to be his date?"

"A Saiga!" Megumi scribbled, apparently blushing.

"So, it doesn't matter," Akira said.

"Right, _MY GIRLFRIEND, _should stay with _ME _obviously."

Takishima glared at her she glared back.

I got the letter and opened it. There were two invitations inside.

"Hey there are two letters inside." I gave one with the cherry blossom design to Jun. It was from Sakura. The other said: "Let's play a game". "Who should I give this to –?" Megumi snatched it from me fast.

"Why didn't those two give the invitations themselves?" Ryuu asked.

"Because they're both on a field trip to France right now, but they'll be back by Friday next week," Jun answered.

"So Hikari will have no problem with being my date," Takishima kissed my hand.

"Baka! Don't do that," I pulled my hand back. _That _was still weird.

He grinned.

I smiled in turn. I guess this ball might actually be fun. We'll just have to wait and see then.


	8. Side Story: Cherry Blossom Spring

**Side Story: Cherry Blossom Spring**

_Several years ago, I met Takishima Kei. Both his father and mine were close friends tied by the common interest if wrestling. I liked wrestling too, my dad thought I was the best. So one day, my dad had me and Takishima meet for a spar. Takishima was short and skinny, his light hair shinning beneath the sunlight. He was no match for me – at least that's what I thought. _

_I charged at him, filled with confidence that I will win. But, as I tried to land my first punch, he dodged it and punched my stomach. If not for the protective gear, I would have started crying. The impact of his punch was decreased because of the thickness of the gear. But, nevertheless, I felt it. _

_Kei's father cheered, and my father had this angry comical face on. I stood up and straightened myself. "One more", I said. It was a lucky shot anyway, I can take him. But, the same thing repeated six times. _

_I tried standing up again but I just couldn't. Takishima went over and held out his hand. He was looking away from me and blushing. It didn't matter to me. I shoved his hand and got up myself – despite the pain. _

"_Do you like wrestling?" I asked him._

"_No, I don't like fighting," he replied._

_From that day on, my blood boiled with the resolution of beating him. How can someone be that good at something even if they don't like what they're doing? It's a question that's instilled in my mind up until these times._

_After that, I transferred to the same school he was in, so that I can beat him in every move. But, just because he was my rival, doesn't mean that I won't befriend him – its strategy after all. _

_Each year on his birthday I would take a break from beating him – trying to beat anyway. (Now that I think about it, even little Takishima is better than me now – darn it). I would give him gifts. Though no matter what I give him, his face would light up – even at the slightest bit._

_Though I remember, one time when we were twelve, he was different._

* * *

The cool spring breeze blew, bringing with it petals of soft pink cherry blossoms. Everybody felt the joy of new life in spring. The thought of death in winter have left their minds, though it was never the same for one boy. All he knew was the thought of death in winter: the loss of people, the death of himself.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day and everyone in class hurried out of the classroom to play near the cherry blossom trees in the campus.

Takishima Kei stayed in his seat, he didn't want to go out and play, thinking it was only what _children _would do. Takishima never had the privilege of being a child. All he knew was to work and to be the best ever since early in his childhood.

Hanazono Hikari stood by the door outside the classroom waiting for her rival to come out. She was excited – not to pounce or give him a surprise attack but to give him his present. It was his birthday after all.

"It's just another day," Kei said grudgingly. He fixed his books and got his bag, he stood and went out of the classroom to see Hikari waiting for him.

"You know if a routine attack is your idea of a surprise attack, then I think you need to have your head checked," he said to her monotonously. He turned his back to her and walked.

"You idiot, I know that! I was just waiting for you," she said, slightly pink in the face. _Am I that obvious?_ She thought.

"Why, do you need me for something?" he said his back turned to her still. All his life, people waited for him for only one reason: to get something in return. His servants tolerate his cold attitude because of their pay. Even though he knew that, it never changed how he treated them – that was the reason he treated them as such. His grandfather showered him with the most expensive toys since his birth; he was sent to the finest institutions to study, and met with famous people. But all of that was a debt. His grandfather wanted him to take over his company once he became of age.

"Uhm n-not really," Hikari said in response to his unusually cold manner.

"Then don't waste my time, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, dismissing her with his hand. His back still turned to her.

Hikari stood on her spot as Kei descended. She leaned her arms against the ledge of an open window in the hallway. She looked up at the sky. The cherry blossoms danced on a blue cloudless sky. _The atmosphere is so cheerful, how can anyone be this cold after winter? He really surprises me. What's with sudden change? Every year, I give him presents outside the classroom, doesn't he remember that? Or is he too busy? Why can't he just tell me anything? I wish he would, at least even if I only understand little of his life; he won't have to feel so burdened. _

Hikari inhaled deep and exhaled the same. _I'll make sure he enjoys this day, no matter what._ Filled with new resolution, Hikari heads to the Takishima Manor.

"Good afternoon, I am here to see Mr. Takishima," she said, to the guard at the door.

"Which one, we have three of them," the guard said in return.

"Uhm," _what was the name of Takishima's dad again?_ She stroked her chin in deep thought.

"What no answer? Then sorry, I can't let you enter." The guard slammed the door in her face.

"What are you doing?!" a voice from inside the house said. "You can't do that to my future daughter-in-law!"

"Eh?" Hikari said her left eye twitching. _We're not betrothed are we? _

The doors opened once more, to reveal a man who has the face of a fifteen year old boy, "ah, Hikari-chan, sorry for that. They don't remember you anymore." He pouted and said, "You don't come here as often as before."

"Sorry, but I've been busy," Hikari said in reply, smiling apologetically.

"Yes, of course! You have to do your best to beat Kei right?" _Though that is virtually impossible Hikari-chan, _he thought. "But I admire your delusional determination completely!"

"My what?" Hikari said perplexed.

"That was supposed to stay in my head – oops! So was that, but ignore it! Come in come in!" he said hurriedly, laughing.

Hikari entered the mansion. It was just as she remembered it: the high ceilings and the grand chandelier above staircase. The floors were marble and the doors were of the finest wood – she would know, her father's a carpenter after all.

"I'll go call Kei," he said as he started to ascend the staircase.

"Wait, please," Hikari started, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Eh? What's with the serious tone, Hikari-chan?" He asked.

"I want to know about Takishima," she said.

"Oh, I see," he said in a sigh. "Well then, do you have time? This will be a long talk. Come, I'll lead you to the living room. Tell me, strawberries of kiwis?"

"Strawberries, why?" she said.

"We'll need snacks. And I think that we still have some sampler packs of the new Poke (read: Takishima Corps' version of Pocky). They were thinking of bringing out a new flavor, so most of the other merchandise landed here."

He descended down the stairs and led Hikari to the living room.

"Uhm, what's your name again?" Hikari asked.

"You've forgotten about me already? Well it can't be helped. I am Takishima," the phone rang in the office next to the living room.

"Sorry, can you hold on for a minute? I'll tell the servants to bring you tea and some poke, strawberry right?"

Hikari nodded.

Hikari proceeded to the living room and was served with tea and Poke. There were ten boxes of Poke laid in front of her. _Am I supposed to finish all of these? _She opened a box and started eating one. It tasted good, so she proceeded to another box and continued. _Mr. Takishima is taking long, I'll just eat until he gets back._

She kept on eating and eating; she reached the tenth box. _I wonder how many I've eaten already, _she thought as she took the last bite of Poke. She looked around and saw wrappers and empty boxes. She pursed her lips and swallowed the bit of Poke. _I'm so dead; I didn't leave anything for Mr. Takishima!_

"Alright, alright, I'll get to it. Good bye," Hikari heard from the other room. _Oh crap! He's coming!_

Hikari looked around for a box that was unopened. _Did I eat everything?_ There amidst all the wrappers, she found an unopened box – or so it may seem. _Phew, I found one. At least I still left one box for Mr. Takishima, _she thought relieved.

"Ah Hikari-chan," he started as he went to the living room. He looked at the empty boxes and wrappers of Poke on the coffee table. "I see, you were hungry," he said knowingly.

"Oh no, I didn't forget to leave you a box," Hikari said, embarrassed.

"That's so kind, Hikari-chan," he got the box from Hikari and opened. He reached inside for a stick and had a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong, Mr. Takishima?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari, are you sure there's still something inside this box?"

"W-what?" Hikari said with a guilt-ridden face.

Mr. Takishima held the box upside-down and started shaking it to remove its contents. Nothing but wrappers came out.

"I see," he said, staring at the box weirdly. "Must be a factory defect," he added and started laughing.

"Right," Hikari laughed along.

"Anyway, what do you want to learn about Kei?" he asked. The atmosphere became serious.

"I just wanted to know the things he does," Hikari said, holding the edge of skirt. "I don't know anything about Takishima and I just wanted to know if he does the same things other kids like me do."

"Well, to start off Hikari-chan, Kei is different from kids like you. There are two types of geniuses in the world: the first one is the natural-born genius – Kei. He was a genius since birth and has continued to be so. And there's the second one, the acquired genius. These are people who strive to become geniuses, they may be like you, but nevertheless, no matter how much they strive, they cannot beat those who are born geniuses. Once Kei's grandfather had realized his gift, he decided to use it for the company's advantage. Someone like him isn't born every day. That's why Kei never got to do the things you did, he was always up in his room reading or studying something. He never really experienced any affection from anyone. I tried though my actions were a fail. His mother tried the most, but the more we tried, the more he pushed us away. He never had any real friends at all."

"Including Akira?" Hikar interjected.

"Though I cannot be too sure of that because they only met through a business meeting between me and her father, but probably, though I've never seen Akira-chan here. Kei is the type that would like to do things all by himself. He doesn't want to burden others. He even does my job, which makes me kind of useless actually," he said chuckling slightly.

"I see, and all of this ever since he was a kid?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, it got even worse this year. Last December, his grandfather has given him more jobs – jobs of his former CEOs. That's why Kei has been absent for more than a few days each month because of all the business meetings. He's been pretty tired each day he comes back from school. If it weren't for the law his grandfather would have had him take over the company as soon as he turned ten."

"I never knew Takishima had it that bad," Hikari said. "I wish there was something I could do for him."

"So do I, Hikari-chan. Even if I tell him I'll do my job, he just tells me that I might ruin things. So he takes all the responsibility. I've got to say I admire him for this. Even I, as an adult can't take too much; but looking at Kei, makes me wish I'd done better things so that he could at least look up to me instead of him looking down on me."

"I may not know Takishima that well, but I know he never looks down on you," Hikari said.

"I'd like to think so, but his situation just says it all," he said.

"I want to do something for Takishima," Hikari started, "tomorrow, can you –"

Just then the doors opened and Takishima Kei came in looking at Hikari and his father with cold indifference. "What are you doing here?" he said to Hikari.

"Um, nothing just talking to your dad," she replied, smiling apologetically.

Kei turned to his father with a murderous aura circling about him. "And you?"he said pointing his finger at his father.

"Nothing Kei, I'm just having a talk with Hikari-chan," he said, fear crashing down on him. He quivered at the sight of his own son, standing infornt of him with the intent of murder.

"I think it's time for Hikari to go home," Kei said looking down.

He grabbed Hikari's arm and brought her to the door. "Goodnight _Hanazono-san_, I'll see you at schoo." He closed the door.

"Kei! What are you doing to Hikari-chan?" his father asked.

"I'll deal with you later," he hissed at his father.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh, right," Kei said, getting a school bag from the couch Hikari sat in. "Here," he tossed the school bag to her.

"Thank you, but that's not why I knocked. Mr. Takishima, what's your name again?"

"Eh, you still don't know my name?" Kei's father asked from behind his son.

"You'll never know," Kei said. The aura about him was dark and dangerous. Hikari fell down in fear, wide-eyed. "Now, goodnight, _Hanazono-san_." The door was slammed in her face.

Hikari stood on the pathway between the gate and the door, her head bowed. _Why'd you have to do that? I was just trying to help. _Tears were pushing themselves from her eyes. She tried holding back but, they fell. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and started running out of the gates. _I hate you Takishima. _

Kei looked through one of the windows in the living room as Hikari disappeared into the night. _I'm sorry. I don't want you, of all people, to get involved. _

"Kei, tell me, why did you do that?" His father asked.

"I just don't want any of my friends to know what I'm doing. I want to do this by myself. They'll only get in my way anyway," Kei replied his head bowed down, a shadow cast over his eyes. "I don't want Hikari to be involved the most."

His father smiled and messed up his hair. "You may not need us now, but when you do, we'll be there. Take into consideration what others may feel about you. Hikari-chan was just trying to make you feel normal."

Kei still looked down. "So I'm not normal," he suddenly said.

"N-no, that's not what I meant! Kei you're normal in every way," his father said hastily.

Kei smiled faintly, "I know what you mean." With that, Kei ascended to his room.

As soon as Kei was out of view, his father took his phone out of the pocket and called Hikari.

"Father, who are you calling?" Kei yelled from his room.

"No one!" His father yelled in fearful reply. _That child is something. _

The next morning, Kei woke up to an unusual silence that fell upon their mansion. _What's this, is anybody here? Where's dad? _He looked in all the rooms on the second floor. But could not find any trace of any other being besides himself.

He went down stairs to hear the books drop on the floor, and the whining of a fax machine printing. _What on earth? No way –!_

Kei proceeded to the office next to the living room. _What's going on in here, there are papers everywhere. _"Dad?"

A mountain of papers stood on the seat behind the desk, Kei went over to check if anybody was there.

"I CANNOT ACCEPT THAT! KIWI IS SUCH A HORRIBLE FLAVOR!" A voice said from beneath the papers on the seat.

Kei fell down in horror upon seeing his father's murderous face. _It's just kiwi._

"Ah, Kei, good morning," his father said now smiling. "Go have your breakfast; I'll take care of the paper work today. You go play at the park okay?"

"But," Kei objected.

"No buts. Please let me have some dignity and assert as myself as a parent and as a CEO. You've done enough okay?" his father said patting his head.

Kei did as he was told and headed to the park. He sat on a swing and waited. _She should be here, _he thought.

"Ah, Takishima!" Somebody called from behind him. "What brings you here?"

He turned to see Hikari running towards him waving at him.

"It's funny meeting you at a place like this," Hikari played coyly.

"Shut up, I know you were going here. I wire-tapped my father's phone last night, I knew he was going to call," Kei said, a devilish grin on his face. _This kid is scary, _Hikari thought.

"So," Hikari started.

"So what?" Kei said unenthusiastically.

"Are you ready for a day of fun?" Hikari said brightly punching her fist in the air.

"Whatever as long as we hurry – I can't leave my dad with the paper work you know."

"He can handle it," Hikari said.

"So what now?" Kei asked.

"The monkey bars! C'mon!"

Hikari grabbed onto the first bar and continued to the end. Kei grabbed hold of one bar and just stayed immobile.

"This is fun?" he said with a bored face.

"The point is to get across by swinging from bar to bar, genius." Hikari's temple vein started throbbing.

"And what happens when you get across?" Kei asked.

"Well, nothing really. I guess a feeling of accomplishment?" Hikari smiled unsurely.

"Okay," Kei continued across. He got down once on the last bar. He looked at his hands.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"I don't feel any different."

"Okay then, next are the swings!" Hikari said pushing the previous subject aside.

"Okay you push me first!" Hikari said.

"Fine," Kei said uninterested.

Hikari got on the swing and Kei started pushing – well, Kei just pressed his hands on Hikari's back without any force.

"Takishima what are you doing?" Hiakri asked.

"Pushing like you said."

"That's not how you do it! Let's switch places, I'll show you how," Hikari said getting off the swing set.

Kei got on and Hikari started pushing. "See," she said pointedly.

Kei felt the wind sweep his hair and blow on his face. It was refreshing – serene. Hikari noticed that he was enjoying himself.

"Now yell, 'BWAHH!'" Hikari said.

"What's the point?" Kei said; the feeling of serenity gone from him instantly.

"Well, it's just to express fun," Hikari shrugged.

"Well, I'd rather express my fun silently," Kei said, monotonously.

Hikari's temple vein grew bigger.

The day went on and Hikari got Kei to try the different play-sets at the park; though when they were on the see-saw, Hikari had to force herself to go down to get the reluctant Kei off the ground. The pay passed and the sun began to set. Both tired, Kei and Hikari took rest beneath a cherry blossom tree.

"So how was your day?" Hikari asked.

"Meh," Kei replied. Hikari's temple vein began to throb.

"Was it fun?"

"I don't know," Kei answered. Hikari's vein throbbed even more.

"Did you really even try at all?" Hikari said standing up. She held up Takishima by his collar. He seemed composed about all this.

"To be honest, no," Kei said flatly.

"So it was meaningless for me to have tried then," Hikari said in defeat as she released Kei.

"Actually, no it wasn't," Kei started. Hikari looked at him with small hope.

"It made me realize how much time I would've wasted if I'd be doing the same things you were doing," he said coldly.

Hikari's eyes began to tear up. She clenched her fists and bowed her head, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Anyway," Kei continued, straightening himself, "I'll go now, it's almost night time. I don't have time to waste like you do." With that, he started walking past her.

Hikari could not and will not take such an insult from a spoiled rich brat. "Takishima," she said quietly. She sent a punch towards Kei – he easily dodged it.

"You think an amateur hit like that could hit me?" he said. "It's things like that that separate people like you from me. I was born with skill that you aren't. That's why this skill must not be wasted with trivial things such as playing at the park. I'd rather do things that require my skill. That's why none of you will ever understand."

"Well, have you tried telling anyone?" Hikari said heatedly.

"It would be pointless," Kei said clenching his fists. "You don't and will never understand the burden of being born with such talent that people will go out of their way just to use you." He turned to her, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair. "My own family uses me! My own grandfather! I feel exhausted each day I come home. Not from school, but from the work load I'm given! You don't understand because you have this carefree life free of any adult burden! You have the life of a child your age; I have the life of an adult! That's why you'll never understand how it feels until you get there. And by the time you get there, it will be too late for you to understand."

"But, why do you have to do all of these things?" Hikari said, "Why not just say 'no'?"

"Don't you get it? What am I asking – of course you don't! Being born this talented means that you have to achieve expectations!"

"Who said that," Hikari said a serious look on her face.

Kei looked at her. It was the first time Hikari ever saw Takishima Kei cry in front of her. _He is just a kid like me after all; he just has the burdens of someone beyond him._ She placed her hand on his face.

"Don't touch me!" Kei said slapping her hand off his face. Hikari fell down and Kei was wide-eyed. _What have I done? I shouldn't have come here, maybe this wouldn't have happened._ He turned and was about to run, but Hikari grabbed his shirt.

"So that's what you're going to do, run?" Hikari said. "If you just keep running you'll lose sight of why you started in the first place. Tell me, why are you doing all these things for the company?"

Kei, stared at her. He was speechless.

"See, that's what I mean. You've lost sight on why you're doing these things for the company. Do you even remember why this started?"

"Because I wanted to prove myself to my grandfather as the capable heir I am."

"Don't you think that your grandfather knows that? Why do you think he chose you as his successor? If you keep doing all this running you'll forget who you are and become an aimless robot working for something he's forgotten – a purposeless life."

Kei stared at her with fear. _I've never seen her this way before._

"Yes, I don't understand, but when I do, expect me to be the one to carry your burdens with you. Right now, your father wants you to enjoy your childhood. He'd gladly do your work for you. He's there to carry your burdens. But even if you just tell me what's troubling you, maybe, little by little, I could start to understand."

"Hikari…" Takishima said his cheeks tainted pink.

"Even if I have to be your personal punching bag," Hikari said laughing slightly. "I'll always be there no matter what. You're my friend."

The night had fallen and it was cold. Hikari started to shiver.

"Takishima," Hikari started, "no matter what you do to me, you'll always be special to me I'll always be by your side."  
Kei stared at her. Her eyes looked bright and her cheeks tinted with the slightest pink. He walked to her and helped her up. Her hands provided warmth for his frosty fingers.

"Oh!" Hikari said. She reached into her pocket.

"What is it?" Kei asked.

"You gift," she said brightly.

"No you don't have to. I don't deserve it after all the things I said," Kei said looking down.

"Everybody deserves a gift on their birthday idiot. I couldn't give it yesterday, sorry."

"You don't have to be."

Hikari handed over a pen with a rabbit head on its end. And as it was every year, Hikari would look as Kei looked at it brightly.

"Thank you Hikari," Kei said.

"No problem –"

Kei hugged Hikari. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Hikari said hugging back tight.

_I remember why I like you so much, Hikari._

"Remember," Hikari said, breaking from him, "this doesn't mean our rivalry is over. Come school on Monday, we're enemies again."

"I know that," Kei said. "Miss Numbuh Two!" He added emphasizing on 'Numbuh Two'.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hikari grabbed hold of Kei's hand and lead him to the fountain.

"Here," she handed him a coin. "I'm sure you're aware of how to make a wish right?"

"I'm not that indigenous to these things," Kei said straight-faced.

Together they closed their eyes and wished. Hikari threw her coin in first.

Kei was thinking hard. _I wish that things could stay this way._ He threw his coin into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" Kei said making their way back to their houses.

"I wished that no matter what happens, we could stay friends despite the rivalry," Hikari said brightly as she looked up at the sky. "You?"

"Why would I tell you?" Kei said, teasingly. "That would spoil my wish." He had a sly grin on his face.

"What?! No fair! Now my wish will never come true!" Hikari whined.

Just then a star shot across the sky.

"Wah! A shooting star Takishima!" Hikari said as she traced the path the star took. "Quick make a wish."

Hikari closed her eyes once more and wished.

_I don't need another wish, one is enough for me. You get this one, you deserve all the wishes in the world. With you by my side, there's nothing else I'd like to wish for._

"So what did you wish for?" Kei said smiling slyly again.

"Like I'm telling you," Hikari said punching his arm.

The cherry blossoms swirled about them, their scent filled the air. The petals were rested on the road. Their placement suggests some kind of path. But wherever that path may lead they don't know. They'll have to get there to find out.

"Ne, Takishima," Hikari started.

"What is it?"

"What's your dad's name again?" Hikari asked

"Oh, its –"

A car passed by blowing its horn loudly.

"What?" Hikari said.

"It's not my fault if you didn't hear it the first time you know," Kei said placing his hands behind his head.

_I'm never gonna know, am I_, Hikari thought glumly.

The fork in the road came and it was time to part ways for that day.

"Anyway, good night Takishima," Hikari said, waving at him.

"Good night," Kei waved back.

_Thank you, Hikari._

* * *

A/N:

_GOME NE MINNA! _

Truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Anyway, sorry for delaying chapter eight, this just popped into my mind one evening and I wanted to post it before chapter eight.

Anyway, thanks again for supporting my fanfic, I really appreciate it.

Anyway, since it's summer here where I am, I hope it won't take me that long to write a chapter ever again.

So, just enjoy yourselves okay?

~randomnessonhigh


	9. Chapter 8: Wrong

**Chapter Eight: Snow**

"_Hikari," he whispered in my ear, "I need to talk to you."_

_He led me away from everyone and into an empty room. It was dark; the only source of light came from a window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. I went towards it and saw the view of a lake whose backdrop was the moon and night sky. It was beautiful and glistened like the stars that appeared._

"_Hikari," he called, "come here." He was sitting on a bed. I went and sat next to him. _

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Did you like our time spent together?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Did you like our time as boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

"_I," I got up and went to the door. "It's stuffy in here and I think Akira and the others are looking for us, so let's go outside." _

"_You haven't answered any of my questions," he said. He got up from the bed and went behind me. He made me face him, pinning my hands on the door._

"_Did you like it?" He raised his face and I saw nothing. It was blank. _

"_T-Takishima?" I was frightened. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't Takishima._

"_Who are you?" I asked. His hands – its hands felt cold. The feeling froze over my body. _

"_You don't know me?" _It _smiled and licked _its _lips. The twisted smile on his face made the hair on the back of my neck stand. My breathing became faster and sweat dripped from my face. "How sad, you've spent the last couple of weeks as my girlfriend, so how can you possibly forget?"_

"_Y-you're not Takishima! Who are you?!"_

It _went closer and rested its lips on my neck. I went numb and became paralyzed to where I was. I couldn't scream or do anything. This monster took control of me.  
_

_I don't know what's happening, but what happened next was even more frightening. I was falling._

_I didn't look back because all around me was a darkness that if you look at it, you will lose yourself. I focused my eyes on the person standing in front of the light above me. He reached out his hand and I kept falling. I tried yelling but no sound came out. I tried reaching back; but he withdrew his hand and continued walking towards the light. He kept walking until he was completely swallowed in the light, and I was left falling._

_I yelled his name, but he can't hear me. _

_It was eleven thirty when I woke up. I felt hot tears from my eyes. I sat up with my knees to my chest. I wrapped myself with my blanket and continued crying with my head bowed down._

_I don't know what happened…_

I end my diary entry with an uneasy feeling. I don't know why I had the dream. I can't talk to Akira about it, nor can I talk to Takishima about it – not him. Why would I?

This is the first time in years that I wrote in my diary. I recall that I didn't need because I was open with my friends. But things like these should never come out of my lips. I don't want them to worry. With that, I close my lights and go back to sleep. Hoping I never have to wake up crying again.

It is finally Friday. The day of the Winter Ball; Takishima's men dragged me to stores looking for dresses. Akira tagged along in case Takishima wanted something done to me that she didn't like.

"No," Akira said to the saleslady. "That dress is too revealing for my Hikari. She won't look too cute in that."

"But, madam, this is what Mr. Takishima Kei said to fit her in."

Akira twitched. _He said that did he? _She took out her phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Akira. Close down the store for the whole day, I'll be coming there with my friend, I don't want any disturbances there. Especially, _Dark Overlord._" Dark Overlord = Takishima.

Akira grabbed me and we headed for the door. Takishima's men blocked us. Akira's temple vein throbbed and she rolled up her sleeves.

"What-do-you-think-you-IDIOTS-are-doing?!" She asked. They look unaffected by her. "Fine, you won't get out of my way? Then," she did a roundhouse kick and both men fell to the ground. "Don't ever mess with me again," she said, her bangs covering her eyes. "Hikari," she looked at me bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see such a side of mine."

"It's okay Akira," I said.

"Good!" She said brightly, "Now let's go to my mother's boutique! I prepared the perfect dress for you there!"

She got my arm and dragged me at full speed to her mother's boutique.

We got there and the windows displayed the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. I go closer to get a better look at them.

The dresses were made with intricate designs, yet it made them look so simple at the same time. I wonder if I can afford these. The dresses were so beautiful; I just had to look at the price –!

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Akira said looking at my face.

My jaw dropped and sweat trickled down my face. My left eye twitched.

"Thi – This! This is the price of that dress?" I scrunch my hair with both hands and shake my head. I should've expected this.

"It's okay Hikari! You'll get whatever you like for free, I mean my mother owns the boutique anyway," Akira said smiling.

"I can't do that, Akira! I mean you have done a lot of things for me already, I couldn't possibly get anymore," I said smiling apologetically.

"Oh Hikari!" She glomped me, "You are so cute when you're being so sweet that way! For that I'll give you two dresses!"

"Akira, I couldn't –"

"Oh! For that, I'll give three!" I guess there's no point in arguing. If my mother finds out I've gotten this much dresses she's going to use every excuse to make me wear them. No WAY!

"Let's go in now!"

Akira pushed open the door, and two rows of butlers, left and right, welcomed us in. I just stared.

"Okay," Akira snapped her fingers, "Now get me the three latest and most fashionable dresses found on the catwalks of Paris, Tokyo and Milan, now! I want the best dresses to be in selection for my precious Hikari."

I stared in amazement how all the butlers moved so fast and gracefully it was as if they were dancing a ballet.

"You must not be amazed by their striking agility and grace my Hikari. These butlers were trained in London to assure the best quality of butlership. I want the best for my Hikari, so nothing else would seem fit but them," Akira said, her arms crossed and observing the butlers.

I guess this is what you get when you're rich. But, I think this might be a little over-the-top.

"Strawberry-dipped chocolate, mademoiselle?" A butler holding a tray filled with slices of kiwis, bananas and strawberries and a dish filled with chocolate said.

"No thank you," I said with an apologetic expression. I mean, I don't want to offend, but this isn't really my thing. Besides, Akira's done so much, I couldn't take anything else without becoming any guiltier.

"Oh, my Hikari would only love to eat my cooking this is why I love her so much," Akira said hugging me tight.

"Now, the three dresses please," Akira clapped her hands twice. Two chairs were placed behind us, the lights dimmed and music started to play.

"Now the first dress is designed by Mitarashi Anko. It is a sakura-inspired outfit as shown in its soft pink color and flower patterns that start from the lower left corner if the dress leading all the way to the upper right section just below the sash that gives the wearer an hourglass figure."

"What do you think Hikari?" Akira said, turning to me.

"It's fine, it's pretty," I replied half-heartedly. Akira seemed to notice my lack of enthusiasm and asked for the first dress."

"The second dress is designed by Tendo Akane. It is a samurai-inspired dress consisting of a black one-shouldered sleeve piece, a gold obi with red ribbons tied around it. It also has a black shawl with red lining. And lastly the fierceness of the samurai cannot be complete without the sword, but for certain reasons, the sword was dropped due to safety measures," Safety measures? What did they try to do? I don't want to know.

"So, what do you think?" Akira said brightly. "This is one my favorites.

"It's fine, the design is pretty simple, but eye-catching," I said. "But," that was the signal for Akira to call in the next dress.

"Okay, Hikari, this is the last dress that I have in store for you. This is from the best designer, and I hope that you like this."

"Now the last dress is designed by Shimizu Raikou. It is a show girl inspired dress that consists of pink feathers and satin. The feathers are strategically placed on the sleeves to give the illusion of a bird taking flight. There is a matching headdress that has feathers in different shades of pink."

I stare at it, my left eye twitching. I refuse to wear something like that. No offense but I will tell Akira that I don't want to wear that.

"Hikari," she said brightly. "Do you want to wear that?"

NO. "Yes." What the heck?

"Really? I'll have it dry cleaned right away."

"I mean, I don't want to wear that. I'm sorry; I don't know why I said yes."

"I think I know why you said," Akira said in a serious tone.

I've never seen her this serious.

"It's not like I don't know what you're trying to do."

Actually, I really don't know. But with what happened last night, I've been saying things I shouldn't. Like this morning.

*Flashback*

"Hikari, do you want some breakfast?" My mother asked.

"No," I said happily. Wait what?"

"You sure?" She checked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I reply happily again. What? No!

"Okay," she said, "I'll give it to the neighbor's cat then.

What's wrong with me?

"Why aren't you eating Hikari?" My father asked.

"I know why," Atsushi said.

"Why?" My father asked. Does Atsushi know about my dream? Did he read my diary again?!

"Because today is that ball in Hikari's school and I heard she was going to go dress-shopping with Akira-chan. So since it's so, she's not eating so she can look thin in her dress and look good for Kei-kun. Ne, Hikari?"

"Yes!" I said. What the – no! Not again!

"See," Atsushi said spooning himself porridge. "Hikari, you know Kei loves – I mean, likes you for who you are. You don't have to do that."

I just shrug everything off and lie on the floor my arms spread out. I want to skip this day before I say anything else stupid.

"Hikari is that true?" My mother said coming into the room.

Okay, Hikari process. The answer is NO. So just say it. No. No. N-O. NO!

"Yes!" I ended up screaming the answer – and it was the wrong one.

"You didn't have to get worked up about it," Atsushi said drinking tea.

*Back to the Present*

"Hikari, go look around the store and see if you like anything okay?" Akira said.

I look through the racks – and price tags. I don't want Akira to give my anything for free. She's always been nice to me so I just don't want her to receive nothing. I want to give her something in return no matter how small it is.

I look through the sales bin. Even this I can't afford. Are these things really on sale?

I look some more and finally gave up. I sat on the chair I was in during the fashion show.

"Hikari," Akira said, "come here for a second."

"Why don't you look at this rack again, you might've missed something Hanazono-san," the sales lady said.

"Okay," I go over and look. I see the same dresses I saw earlier. Wait, hold on. I haven't seen this one. I take it out of the hanger and place it over myself. I look into the mirror that's next to the rack. Perfect – wait not yet. The price tag...Yes! It's affordable.

"I'll take it," I said bringing out my wallet. Somehow I think Akira and the sales lady had something to do with this. They looked at each other knowingly when I found the dress. Nevertheless, I let it slide. I guess Akira knows how I feel. I'm glad of that.

"Next stop, Tokyo Estate Salon," Akira said.

We rode in her car. All the while I look at her as she smiles to herself.

"Akira," I started. I hugged her, "thank you."

"You don't have to say that, Hikari," she said hugging back. "It's the least I can do ever since you saved me when we were kids."

We reached the salon. We were greeted by the head stylist.

"Hello ladies and welcome to the Tokyo Estate Salon, now officially part of the Takishima Corp."

Eh? Akira and I were staring at each other.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Oh, this morning," the head stylist said. "A young man with light colored hair came in saying he was a representative from the corporation and bought us. I believe he was no more than seventeen. What a handsome you man."

"Damn that Kei," Akira said, clenching her fists.

"Now I shall lead you to your respective seats," the stylist said.

My seat was next to Akira. So I guess it felt safe. Considering that this was a _newly _bought Takishima Corp place, I don't have a good feeling about it.

"Now," the head stylist said, "call me Hikaru-san, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

"Well then, you will be the first to try a new make-up technique developed this morning in the Takishima Corp labs. It is called Stamp-on Make-up."

Hikaru-san brought out a stamp that was as big as my face. The stamp pad that rested on the table next to me was filled with different colors. She pressed the stamp on the pad and said, "Get ready."

I want to know what kind of rotten trick Takishima is playing at.

Suddenly Akira stood from her chair and grabbed my arm. We dashed out of the salon and rode in the car.

"That Kei is so dead," Akira said her eyes aflame. "I'll do your make-up, don't worry. Now let's change into our dresses."

Akira pressed a button and a divider appeared between us.

"With this you wouldn't have to be shy in changing. Plus the tinted windows, nothing to worry about so change, we'll reach the Dance Hall in an hour."

"Where is the dance?" I ask.

"It's in a Takishima Corp hotel (sadly)," Akira replied.

After a few minutes, we've finished changing and the divider disappeared. Akira brought out a kit and started doing my make-up. It felt odd. I never did this with anyone before. I was always too involved in the challenges with Takishima that I never noticed that I was missing out on so many things.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Akira asked. She let me look at myself in the mirror. I saw that the mascara and the blush were smeared by a path from my eye to my chin – a tear had fallen without me noticing it.

"Nothing, I think my eyelashes got stuck in my eye," I laughed off. Akira looked worried.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can always go to me," she said.

"I know that," I smiled.

"Okay then," Akira smiled in turn. She started fixing my make-up. Within a few minutes it was finished. She did her make-up fast. She must be an expert at this.

"Akira," I started, "one afternoon, why don't we go shopping?"

She smiled, "Sure, anytime, any day." She peered out her window, I saw lights and decorations. "We're here," she said.

We both stepped out of the car. Tadashi came running up to Akira.

"You look beautiful," he said. Akira blushed.

"You don't look too shabby too when you're cleaned up," she said, still blushing.

"Well, anything for my lady," Tadashi bowed.

Akira looked at me, I just looked back. Even I was taking back. Akira bowed as well.

Just as Tadashi was about to straighten himself, something fell out of his pocket. Akira took a look at it and pinched Tadashi's cheek.

She picked it up, still pinching Tadashi's cheek. "What are these?" she asked.

"A lollipop and a gamedude micro*," Tadashi said caressing his cheek after Akira had let go of it.

"Don't tell me you're planning to eat and play these two all evening?" Akira said, a temple vein throbbing.

"You know, I don't think I've told you that your flaming eyes look beautiful beneath this light," Tadashi said smiling apologetically.

Akira pinched Tadashi's ear and dragged him into the Dance Hall.

"You're a young man, you idiot! Act your age!" Akira yelled.

"I'm sorry bear lady!"

Akira stopped and looked at Tadashi with flaming eyes and a twisted grin. She got the lollipop and the gamedude micro from Tadashi and placed them in her purse.

"You're going to act like a gentleman tonight, am I clear Tadashi?!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

I looked as Akira finally let go of Tadashi and they went in arm in arm.

"May I have your hand?" I look to my left to find Takishima bowing to me, offering his hand. I placed mine on top of his and he straightened himself. He gripped mine tight.

"I see you've found a nice dress," he said. "It looks nice. I like it."

"I like it too," I smile at him.

_The dress was white, powder snow-white, with gold satin wrapped around the waist. Its ruffles aren't too much nor are they too little; they are just the right amount to put some volume in the dress. The whiteness of the dress matched the deep black color of the hair. The make-up is absolutely fantastic, a subtle mix of bold and soft colors, just like my Hikari, right?_

Right! Wait! This narration isn't coming from inside my head! I look around for the source. Takishima noticed and pointed behind me.

"Akira?" I said as she came out from behind a pillar. "I thought you went in?"

"I did, but I just couldn't resist going in without describing your dress first," she said. "Now let's go in together," she grabbed my arm and started to pull me. I stayed stationary. My hand was being gripped tight by Takishima that nothing could make me move.

He glared at her, she glared back. In the end, Akira let go of my arm. "Right, I forgot. You're his date. Anyway, enjoy _MY _Hikari. Feel free to go to me anytime you want to leave Kei."

"Don't worry, I don't think _MY _girlfriend would want to leave my side," Takishima interjected.

Akira turned and dismissed him with a flick of the wrist. "Tadashi! Don't hog the buffet table!" She ran to her date and dragged him to their table.

We entered the Dance Hall. It was brightly lit with a grand chandelier at the center of the ceiling. The music started playing.

We went to our table – it was a table for two.

"What's the meaning of this?" I said, looking at him with angry eyes.

"It must be a special night for the two of us you know," he said brightly. He pulled my seat and pushed it once I was comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He snapped his fingers and butlers with trays of food came to his disposal.

"What do you want to eat then?" He said smiling.

"I think I'll pass for now."

The music was beautiful. I started tapping my foot to the beat. Takishima noticed it.

"Care to dance?"

He took my hand and led me under the light of the chandelier. He took my waist and I rested my hands around his shoulders. Together, we swayed to the melody that played throughout the room. His eyes glistened beneath the light emitted above. I locked my eyes in his.

The rest of the world melted away and I found myself with him – only him. Reality departed and I was in some kind of fantasy where everything around us just shined.

He spun me outwards, and spun me into his arms. He dipped me and bent down to my ear.

"Hikari I need to talk to you."

He brought me up and led me to a room behind our table.

It was dark and oddly familiar. There was a window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling with a view of the moonlit lake. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this is familiar.

There was a bed and Takishima sat on it. I went and sat next to him.

"This is the manager's office," he said. "The bed disappears into the wall and a desk appears in its place with just a click of a button."

"Interesting," I said.

Dead silence came upon us.

"Hikari," he started, "I want to ask you something."

My body moved without my consent and headed for the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "my body just moved." This is really familiar.

"Anyway," he went over to me. He was close to, just a few inches apart. He held my hands and intertwined them with his. "Hikari," he was looking down. I can feel the heat from his body.

"Do you have a fever, Takishima?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. It's just that…"

Takishima Kei remembered his meeting with Yahiro earlier in the morning. They were both fitting their suits.

"Kei-kun," Yahiro started, "word on the street is Hikari is your girlfriend now, right?"

"What of it?" Kei said.

"Well, you are only her boyfriend because of a challenge right?" Yahiro said.

"And?"

"What if she doesn't really like you at all and is just forced to be with you because of this challenge?"

Kei looked at Yahiro with disgust. How were they friends again?

"I know Hikari likes me. But she's just not sure about it yet," Kei replied, slightly unsure.

"Hmm," Yahiro said with a cattish smile, "maybe. You never know until you ask her, now would you?"

"The fittings are finished Mr. Saiga. Please come back again," the seamstress said.

Yahiro took his suit and said, "What do you think Kei?" With that he left.

Kei looked in the mirror in front of him. He was unsure for once in his life. _Does Hikari really like me?_

"Your fittings are done Mr. Takishima, please come again," the seamstress said.

Kei's senses returned to the present.

"Takishima, are you sure you're not sick?" I'm starting to worry.

"Hikari," he looked at me. His face was slightly red. "Answer me this: do you like being me girlfriend?"

The question caught me off guard. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "Ah…" I tried to speak.

"Do you like spending time with me?"

I looked away from his face. He held my face and directed it to his. I looked into his eyes and got locked. His eyes worried me though. They were searching for answers – and I don't have them.

"Do you," he brought himself closer to me, "like me?"

I felt myself heat up. My mouth was slightly opened. I don't know. Yes, I like him, that's what I want to say. But my heart's telling me this is a different kind of liking – something deeper. Do I?

"Please, I need your answer," this is the first time I've ever seen Takishima like this. He was vulnerable. I wanted to touch his face. I reached for it, but I withdrew my hand.

"Hikari?"

"Do you like me or no?"

I like you a lot. And I want to say it, but something is holding me back. I'm unsure.

Aoi's words popped into my mind: "You are too dense to notice anything around you. Open your eyes to reality."

I _do _like him. My answer is:

"No."

"No?"

* * *

A/N:

Hello guys, I know it's taken a long time for me to finish this chapter. I was stuck in some parts. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and thanks again for all the reviews, faves and alerts. :D

*gamedude: I know it's lame but I just don't want to meddle in any kind of copy right case. So bear with me on this one. It's similar to Poke (read: Takishima Corps' version of Pocky) in my previous chapter, hehe.

Anyway, I shall update soon. I won't leave you guys hanging.

~randomnessonhigh


	10. Chapter 9: The Decision

**Chapter Nine: The Decision**

It's five o'clock in the morning and I still can't sleep.

It's hard to believe that one year has passed since the Winter Ball – one year since he left.

I know I've always acted like I hated him. But ever since the Winter Ball, I've felt different. Not only do I feel like I've lost someone important, but I've also missed something important.

I don't understand how I could feel this way for one whole year!

The S.A. in itself is different. No, I'm still number two, because Takishima is still taking classes at our school, only he's in London. But, the environment is very different. Akira still makes snacks and Tadashi still chases after her when she takes the snacks away from him. Jun and Megumi still cling to Ryuu. Now that I think about it, I'm the only one who's changed.

Gah! I turned on my side.

My brain is buzzing a question that my heart refuses to hear. I sat up and entwined my fingers with my hair. I squeezed, so that the slight pain I feel could remove the buzzing in my head. But, even that cannot help me.

I dropped back and stared at the ceiling. Maybe by gazing at it, I could simply get lost and drift to sleep. No, I've tried it. By staying still, the buzzing only became louder.

With my patience wearing thin, I decided to get out of bed. Unconsciously picking up my phone on my dresser and dialling a random number, I waited for someone to answer. I leaned on the wall, my left arm across my torso clutching my side. I was shaking. I didn't know why, but I was nervous. Nervous that who might pick the answer may be someone I don't want to talk to. The phone rang for a long time. Then again who else would be awake at five in the morning? I was about to cut the call, but to my surprise, someone answered.

"Hanazono-san, is there anything I could help you with?"

The deep voice and the slight displeasure of knowing it was me on the other line, it was definitely Aoi.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I started, "I was just trying to uhm...ah..."

What was I trying to do again? Damn it.

"Well, if I cannot be of service to you then I bid you sweet dreams," he said sternly. Aoi was about to cut the line til I blurted out "Wait!"

"Yes?" he yawned

"Can you tell me whether Takishima is in London with his grandfather?"

"That is classified information. The Takishima Corporation does not wish to reveal such information regarding their top executives lightly."

"I see," my heart suddenly fell. "Sorry for bothering you this early in the mor-"

"But," he interjected, "for you, an exception can be made."

I felt my heart pound hard, as if marching along to the beat of a happy song.

"Yes, Kei-sama is in London with his grandfather finalizing the papers for takeover in six years."

"I see." So he really is staying there then.

"He is also engaged to Lilibeth Masters, the heiress to one of the coporation's largest firms."

I think my heart just skipped a beat. Why should it?

"But, the problem is that this is Kei-sama's fifth engagement in one year, and since his grandfather will not have any more of his engagements broken off, the wedding will be next week."

"That soon?" Yes, I think my heart just stopped permanently.

"The head of the corporation needs to have a spouse as tradition."

"Is that all that's happened so far?" I asked, hoping there would be no more news just to compose myself.

"Yes, that is all," he replied.

"Thank you, Aoi" I sighed in shaken relief.

I closed the phone and threw it on the floor. I leaned my head on the wall behind me. I slid down into a crouching position.

I am pathetic.

No questions asked. I am stupid. Why did I just do that?

My body works without consent to my mind, but works in synch with my heart. I place my hand over my chest. I can hear my heart pounding. What do you want me to do? I've been trying to listen for a year, but you haven't given me an answer. I don't know what to do. I'm about to lose one of the most important people in my life and all you could do - all I could do is to stand still and watch as the events just fly by me.

_You're an idiot, Hikari. Remember, you brought this on yourself. All these years, you called him an idiot. But in the end, it was just you unable to see how things really were. Everyone else could see, but why couldn't you? It was because you close your eyes to everything. You never saw past beyond your own nose, past your own ambitions, that you shut yourself away in your own world._

_It's time for you to wake up and finally open your eyes. One year has passed. Only you would know what to do. _

I guess even my heart is pissed off with me. I laughed weakly at the thought.

With my head throbbing and my heart about to burst out of my chest, I crawled back into bed and slept. Surprisingly, this night's sleep seemed bearable. But, I'm afraid what I might see if I close my eyes and drift off. Maybe that's why I can't sleep. I'm just too afraid. Well, it's high time I face my fears. I close my heavy eyes and drift off.

Everything was black. Nothing. Then, a table with a lodge light above it appears. Two chairs were placed opposite each other. I took a seat in one of the chairs. I looked around for anyone I knew - or anything for that matter. Still nothing.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back to see nothing. I looked in front to find someone seated opposite me. Hair short hair accented her face and the mole on her cheek gave a feminine touch to her rather tomboyish features. Akira!

I opened my mouth to greet her, but no sound came out. My hands reached for my throat. I tried coughing, not even that helped. I lost my voice.

"Hikari," she started. "Why?"

Why? I don't know why? Why what, exactly?

"Why do you act that way?"

What way?

"Why do you act so childish?"

Childish? I don't think I do. I wanted to protest, but I had nothing to say - literally speechless.

She stood up and started circling the table, my eyes only followed. She stopped behind me.

"Don't look back," she said. I followed.

She cleared her throat. "Now," I heard a man's voice, "why do you always act so carefree?" I know that voice – Tadashi!

What do you mean by me acting so carefree? That's you! I could only answer them back in my head – pathetic isn't it.

I looked back only to see someone different. Her long wavy hair that ends just below her bust and her soft child-like features. Megumi had appeared. I surveyed her carefully only to find that she does not have her magic slate board. Oh no! Her voice, i—it's explosive – literally.

She opened her mouth, and my hand flew automatically to cover it. I shook my head vigorously. Her brows furrowed and she slapped my hand away from her face.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot say?" she said in a soft spoken manner. Although you can sense the anger burning inside of her. I shouldn't have done that.

"Hikari, why do you always assume?"

Assume what?

"Why do you always assume that what you see is always true?"

I stared at her.

"Why did you assume that if I spoke, everything around you would explode?"

I didn't mean to assume, but isn't that how it's always been?

"Why do you assume that Tadashi is the only one that acts so carefree in the S.A.?"

Why isn't he the only one? I don't believe I act all that carefree. Maybe I do.

I looked away from Megumi and when I looked back, I saw Ryuu.

"Good evening, Hikari," he greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back, finally someone who wouldn't attack me. At least, that's what I think.

"I'm here to give your voice back." He snapped his fingers and I felt something warm in throat.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi," I replied. Yes! My voice is back.

He snapped his fingers again and a chair appeared facing me. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"So, how are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How have people been treating you in this dream so far?"

"Well, they all seem to be angry at me. I don't remember doing anything to offend them. I wouldn't do anything to offend them. Well, maybe I offended Megumi for covering her mouth thinking this whole place would explode. I think that's about it."

"Really?" his right brow rose slightly.

"Well, I guess there's me thinking that Tadashi's the only one acting so carefree."

"Is that all?"

"Well, there's Akira saying that I act childish. I don't really think that she minds that. But I guess it's something I've done wrong."

"Right," Ryuu said, "that's all right?"

"Wait," I thought for a while. I didn't do anything to Ryuu or Jun. So who else? I'm so stupid. Taki –

" –shima" Ryuu finished.

"He is never in your mind," he said.

"What are you talking about Ryuu? You know he's always on my mind. I always want to beat him."

"Yes, _him_," he placed emphasis on the last word. "'Beat _him_, be ahead of _him_,_ him_, _him_, _him_, _him_!"

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"It's always about _him _and never about Kei," he said with finality. "To put it simply, _he _is never in your mind, it's always _him_."

"Wha –" I'm still not getting it.

"You see," I think he's getting pissed, "it's always about beating Takishima the rival, but it was never about knowing Takishima the person. Tell me, when was the last time you actually took the time to know Takishima the person?"

"I always give him gifts on his birthday because he's not only my rival but my best friend. I know what he's going through but I can't say I've ever felt the same because we were always so different – even now."

"True, there are those. But notice, isn't he significantly nicer to you?"

"You're kidding right? Him, nice?" I retorted.

"Again, that is Takishima the rival. What about the person?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but he raised his finger. I immediately closed my mouth.

"Think," he said.

I just thought like he said. I can't think of anything. That's not true!

"Given up?" he taunted.

"I," I started, but I ended up shutting my mouth again.

One thing I can say is that no matter what I do, no matter how I hurt him, he still comes back to me. No matter how much agony he's going through inside, he doesn't show it. Only because he knows I'll worry about him and he doesn't want that. He wants me to be as I am. He never wants to see me frown and I don't want to see him that way either.

"Congratulations," Ryuu said. He stood up and hugged me.

"You finally get it." That voice, that's not Ryuu's or Jun's or anyone else in the S.A. at school.

He slid his arms off my body and placed his hands on my shoulders.

Light was coming from behind him making him unrecognizable, but I know who he is.

"Hikari," he kept repeating my name over and over as his face came closer to mine. I closed my eyes. I still heard my name only, this time the voice was different.

"Hikari!"Somebody shouted my name. I woke up to see Jun nose-to-nose with me.

"Finally," he said as he pulled away, "you're awake!"

"Jun," I said, "what're you –"

I looked behind him to find Ryuu and Megumi. Ryuu greeted me while Megumi scribbled.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Not just us," Jun started.

"Akira's helping your mom with breakfast and Tadashi's down there with them," Megumi scribbled.

"Really!" I hurried out of my room and headed down stairs.

"My, my, my! If only my daughter were as talented as you in house work I think I could die peacefully," my mother really likes rubbing that in my face.

"Oh, no, your daughter is way more talented than I am than you think," Akira replied.

Akira flipped the pancakes and my mother flipped the omelet.

"Hey can I have some of those?" Tadashi asked holding a spoon and a fork in each hand ready to dig in.

"NO!" My mother and Akira said in unison. Both of them hit Tadashi with their spatulas at the same time as well.

Tadashi was now sucking the heat out his hands. He looked at my direction and I smiled.

"Hi, Hikadi! Goo Moning!" he said still easing the pain.

"Oh, Hikari good morning!" Akira greeted.

"why are you guys here exactly?" I asked.

"Daughter! That is no way to talk to guests who know how to cook!" My mother scolded.

"It's okay. We came uninvited anyway so it's our fault. Anyway, Aoi called us and said that you have something important to tell us."

"Aoi?"

"Yeah, didn't you guys talk last night?"

"Yes."

"So what is it you have to tell of us?"

I thought for a while. It's time I decide and here it is.

"Pack your bags guys and bring your best weapons, we're crashing at London."

"Father, your daughter's a terrorist now!"

"Oh now she's my daughter?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry Everyone!

After a one year hiatus, I now present to you the latest chapter of "A Little More Dense". I know you guys have been waiting for it for a long time (that's an understatement), but here it is.

I just had a lot of things on my plate. But, that should not have kept me away this long. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!

Thank you so much for all your support. :D

~randomnessonhigh


	11. Chapter 10: See Below For Title

**Chapter Ten: OPERATION – What's the plan again?**

We arrived in London Monday the next week. Now there's only two days before Takishima's wedding and, well, our rescue brigade isn't exactly in tip top shape. As of now, we are staying at Akira's vacation home just outside of London. We've been awake since nine in the morning, but still no plan. This is mostly my fault considering the fact that I was the one who got everyone together to go rescue Takishima, but the thing is, I came here without knowing what to do – damn it.

I sat in a chair that faced the window in the mansion's drawing room. Jun and Megumi were in the dining hall where the piano was while Ryuu stayed with the birds in the garden located at the left side of the mansion and Tadashi stayed near the forest at the back of the mansion. Akira was in the kitchen fixing us lunch.

The drawing room window faced the street and I watched as people pass by, only because there was nothing else I could do. A jet darted through the clouds and my mind drifted to the conversation that Akira and I had on the way here.

We were aboard her private jet. I looked out the window and she sat next to me. I was thinking of what we should do when we got to London. It sounded all so brave and heroic when I decided to come here and get Takishima back, but the thing is, it was another spur of the moment decision. Now it just feels as if I've dragged them with me in this mess I've made and I'm forcing them to clean it up with me.

"Hmm," I sighed loudly.

"Anything wrong Hikari?" Akira asked.

"Nothing really," I said half-heartedly.

"Hikari, look at me," she said.

I looked at her, her eyes were worried.

"Please don't lie to me," she begged.

In my heart it was hard enough to decide to go to London, and with this to add the self-inflicted emotional baggage, I don't I'll even be able to face Takishima let alone go down the plane. When have I become such a coward?

"Why am I going here again?" Akira suddenly said.

"What's the point of going all the way out to London?" She was talking mostly to herself.

"Why did I have to involve everyone in the S.A. to fix this mess I've made?"

"What am I so afraid of?"

"Akira," I was speechless.

"Hikari," she began, "these are the things going through your mind right now. I'm sure of it, you don't have to lie about it to me. I know you too well." She said with a smile.

"The reason why you're not doing this alone is because no matter what, that idiot Kei, is still part of the S.A. That moron thinks that he can stop being a part of us by going away but inside he knows he can't because he still has something left in the S.A. that's why he's still taking classes even though he's out of the country."

I directed my attention to my feet. I don't know why, but what she said made my heart sink. Maybe because what she just said made complete sense and I just never saw it that way because I thought only of the two of us and forgot about the rest of the S.A.

"I don't know what happened as to why suddenly left, or what it has to do with you, but I've known Kei ever since we were children and our parents would arrange frequent play dates for us. Even then he was still all by himself, always staying still and silent just watching me play. Honestly, it was really creepy and I never understood him completely. In kindergarten, he and Yahiro were so protective of me that I wasn't able to play with any of the other kids. I just did what they did: observed as the other kids played with each other. When we graduated out of kindergarten and stopped having play dates, I never saw him once."

"So, how long was that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know really," she said, her eyes looking upwards in thought. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. We met again a few years later when my parents had their anniversary party. I saw him, but he seemed different. I walked over to greet him. He still greeted me the same way he did but something was still off with him. We were catching with each other but in the middle of our conversation, his phone rang."

"Oh, did you ever know who called?" I asked. I was deeply interested in her story.

"Hikari."

"Yes?" I responded taken back. Why was she calling my attention?

"It was you," she started, "you were the one who called, Hikari." She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh," that was the only thing I could reply with.

"You called up to see when you guys could have a rematch because you lost in wrestling," she laughed. "I remember the life in his eyes and I couldn't help smile at him. He was talking so furiously at you but the thing is, he said all of those insults with a smile. It looked as if he was actually enjoying teasing someone. I still found it weird that he had sadistic tendencies because I never expected that out of him but ever since I saw him talk to you he couldn't stop smiling and his face showed so many expressions that I've never seen him show before."

I remained silent.

"I wondered for so long who this 'Hikari' was. I never thought that I would meet her in school when I was in my worst. You brought me up and ever since that day, I swore that I would protect you because you are someone so precious because you can bring out everyone's true colors, no matter who they are."

I felt a tear seep out of my eye.

"Don't cry, Hikari." She held my chin and directed my face to hers. "You don't have to cry. This is something that shouldn't make you cry. Sure, you feel like you've involved us in some big mess, but never forget that we're you're friends and we will always have your back."

I looked her eyes and I believed her. This past year is something that I don't want to remember, much less go through. But with people like Akira and the rest of the S.A., you wouldn't mind all that sorrow because I know I can run to them in my darkest hours.

Akira wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"That's why," she started, "don't give up Hikari. Never give up. I'll always be by your side. I'll never leave you. It's because of the fact that you never did and never will that I want to protect you because the people around you need you. So if you keep smiling, even in your saddest times, and if you keep believing, you'll never cease to amaze those around you just as you have amazed me. So keep as you are and keep defying gravity, breaking boundaries and tearing down walls so that everyone around you can be themselves."

I remember that I felt so enlightened when I heard her say those words to me. But now that I'm here in London, I can't seem to start anything. I haven't been able to talk to Akira ever since we got here because either she's busy with cooking our meals or going out somewhere doing errands for her family's company. I can't talk to the rest of the S.A. about this because I just don't have the heart to bring anyone else down like what I've done to Akira.

"Excuse me, Hikari-sama," somebody called my attention from the drawing room door. It was the maid. "Akira-sama said that lunch will be served in a few minutes and she is requesting that you be there after this message."

"Thank you," I smiled at her. She curtsied and left.

I went to the dining room and saw everyone else seated already. I took the seat to the left of Akira, who sat at the head of the table. Tadashi sat at Akira's right while Ryuu sat next to me, and of course Jun and Megumi would follow suit. Akira stood up and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I know I've been busy lately, but those busy times have not been wasted," she declared.

"Of course, you've spent most of your time making us your awesome snacks," Tadashi replied happily.

"You know Tadashi, there's a knife to my right and any sudden movements or any slips will lead to bloodshed. And I don't want to stain my mother's expensive designer satin table covers."

"Y-you didn't let me finish," Tadashi cleared his throat, "and of course I'm thankful for all the snacks you've made. They have always been on par, if not, beyond with my expectations."

The whole room was silent and everyone stared at Tadashi.

"Whoa, Tadashi, that was so unusually sweet of you," I said under my breath.

"I don't care whether it's on par with your expectations or beyond it. I do it for the enjoyment of Hikari and the others, you idiot!" Akira was really red in the face that she could make a bloody murder look white. She slapped him at the back of his head.

"Why do you hit me, bear lady, after I've said something nice about you?" Tadashi asked with a puppy dog expression on his face.

"It's because you interrupted me, you moron," Akira replied. "Now, be a good boy and I will let you help me bake two chocolate cakes later and one of them will be yours."

"Really?" Tadashi said, eyes sparkling.

"Really, now pipe down before I change my mind," Akira warned.

"Yes Ma'am!" Tadashi saluted her.

"Right, now back to what I was saying, those busy times have bore fruit. I bet you guys never suspected that I was actually getting my hands on the Takishima Corp.'s blue prints so we could break in."

"Very devious," Tadashi said admiringly.

"And this afternoon Hikari and I will devise a plan that will amaze you all," she boasted.

My jaw dropped a bit. Well, I don't want to spoil Akira's moment, so I'll just smile.

"Now, I have prepared a feast for all of you for tomorrow there will be drills of the plan to be ran," Akira announced. Wait, what? Oh crap! Takishima's wedding is in two days! How could I forget?

"But, there're only two days, including this day, before the wedding and we still don't have a plan," I protested. "We can't possibly make a plan fast because we still have to think of the strengths and weaknesses of each person as well as consider the possible options if one plan fails and –"

Akira shoved a piece of candy in my mouth.

"Hikari, I told you, you have us behind you. So, stop worrying," she smiled, her finger pressed against my lips.

"Hikari's right, bear lady, tomorrow's the day before the wedding. So there's no way we can run drills because we have to rest," Tadashi stuck his tongue out.

"You didn't let me finish," Akira started, "drills will be ran tomorrow for Tadashi." Akira had an evil grin on her face, "so enjoy your last meal and savor each bite because after tomorrow your body will be eating nothing but mush."

Once the food was placed on the table, Tadashi attacked each and every dish in range. From stuffed chicken to the potato salad, every plate and bowl was emptied in mere minutes. Luckily, Akira anticipated this and had the next batch brought in. She then tied Tadashi to his chair with a scarf.

"Hmm," Akira said mockingly, "this is such a good meal isn't it Tadashi?"

Tadashi cannot move from his position, and just watched as the rest of us ate. He looked really pissed.

"Here," Akira held a spoonful of chocolate pudding in front of Tadashi, "say 'ah'"

Tadashi's mouth was wide open and Akira was about to feed but at the last moment she pulled back.

"If you bite my arm off, I'll be roasting you for dinner," she warned. He nodded.

She fed him chocolate pudding for the remainder of the meal.

We finished eating half past one. I went back to the drawing room with Akira.

"Now, Hikari, here're the blue prints. So, anything?" she started.

"Uhm," I reached out to take the blue prints but ended up pulling away. I was too afraid to see the complicated plans and to think of who to station where. I just couldn't.

"Akira, can you just leave the blue prints at the table by the window? I'll think of something," I smiled. But I lied.

"Sure," she said, "I'll bake the chocolate cake with Tadashi while you think of something," she smiled back.

She left the blue prints at the table and as soon as she left the room, I ran upstairs to get my coat and darted out the door. I was already two blocks away and still I don't know where I'm heading.

"Hikari!" Somebody called out. I turned to see Ryuu catching up to me.

"Where are you going?" He said as he caught his breath.

"I don't know myself," I answered grimly.

"Well, why don't you come with me to this coffee shop just a few blocks away from here?" Ryuu said.

"I don't think I can –"

"I hear that their chocolate cake is good," he cut me off.

"Okay." What the hell was that? I didn't even think about it. I guess I can't resist food right now.

We reached the coffee shop after a few minutes. On the way here, we barely had a conversation because each time a bird flew by, Ryuu would name it almost automatically and he would forget what we were talking about completely.

We sat near the door. Ryuu went to the counter to order for us and I watched as people passed. Each time I think about people passing by, I think about opportunities passing by me – and of how stupid I am for letting them pass me without doing anything.

I turn my attention to the interior of the coffee shop. It gave off a cozy vibe with its warm colors and large sofas with people just talking or some just grab a book from the shelves next to them and start reading.

"Here you are," Ryuu set down his coffee and my chocolate cake.

"Thank you, I owe you for this," I said before stuffing my mouth with a spoonful of chocolate cake.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at me before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, how's the cake?"

"Good. Really good," I said my mouth filled with chocolate cake to point that some of it slide out of the corners of my lips.

"Hikari," Ryuu gestured for me to wipe my mouth. I followed suit.

"What's on your mind?" He asked suddenly.

"Just what to plan for, or what is the plan anyway? I dragged you guys with me but the thing is, once again I failed to think things through." I threw my head back and inhaled. "It just pisses me off how careless I was and now we're stuck in this mess and I don't know how to clean it."

Ryuu took a sip of his drink. He set the cup down and locked his fingers. "You're right, it's all your fault we're in this mess," he said plainly with a smile.

I felt a big boulder drop on me. That didn't help at all. "That didn't help at all," I voiced out.

"The thing is, I thought you settled this with Akira already? I thought that she told you that no matter what, we're always behind you? Aren't we friends?"

"Honestly, out of all the people in the S.A., you're the person who I spent the least time with."

"I know," he sipped his coffee. "I want to know more of you. I've spent years in the S.A. and honestly I also spent the leas time with you. So let's start again, shall we? Hello I am Ryuu, what's your name?"

"Hikari," I laughed. This is actually kind of fun.

"I like animals a lot and I take care of Jun and Megumi, who you might know considering they are also in the S.A. together with the two of us, Akira, Tadashi and Kei."

"Yes, I noticed that you like animals a lot from the way you immediately named each bird that flew by when we were walked going here—"

"Ahp," he cut me, "that's not allowed. Remember we just met today."

"Oh yes, sorry," I cleared my throat. "I like wrestling and competing with a certain someone. But the thing is no matter what I do, I always end up in second place."

"Man, bummer," he commented.

"I know right?" I laughed.

"So I bet he calls you 'Miss Second Place,' right?"

"Yup, you got that right.," I laughed.

We just kept exchanging random facts about ourselves and just kept talking. We kept talking for about an hour, but it seemed longer. What Ryuu did really made me feel lighter and now, at least I got to know him better. I understand why Jun and Megumi cling to him. It's because he's a big brother to both of them and I can see that he's acting the same way to me with the way he's cheering me up. I'm thankful for what he did.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Uhm," before I could answer, Jun and Megumi came in.

"There they are," Jun walked over to our table.

"Ah, Jun, Megumi," Ryuu greeted them, "have you met Hikari?"

"Did he drink something bad?" Megumi scribbled.

"I'm fine, but have you met Hikari?" He repeated with a wink and a smile.

"Oh," Jun exclaimed and Megumi scribbled.

"Hello I am Jun, and this is my sister Megumi. As you can see, we are twins, I like music and so does she. We belong to a family of musicians. I play the piano while Megumi sings."

"I use this magic slate board to talk because I'm saving my voice. I don't know when I'll have a concert, but at least I'll be prepared," Megumi scribbled.

"It's nice to meet both of you, I am Hikari and I am known as Miss Second Place because I always lose to a certain someone."

"That must stink if you always lose," Jun said.

"Yes, it kind of sucks but I enjoy competing with that certain someone," I said between giggles.

"Also, Jun has a split personality when he's kissed by a lady. He becomes a lady's man," Megumi scribbled down.

"That's unfair! That's supposed to be a secret, Megumi!" Jun complained.

I just laughed at the two of them and how Ryuu tried to stop them from bickering even more. Before the fighting stopped Megumi scribbled down, "I'm older that's why I get to bully you around," then she stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, enough you two, it's very rare for the two of you to fight," Ryuu commented.

"I understand why they love you so much Ryuu," I said. "You're a big brother to them and today you were also one to me. I needed cheering up and you cheered me up the same a brother or a friend would."

He smiled at me.

"So, yeah, we are friends. Definitely," I smiled. "Thank you, Ryuu."

"You're welcome anytime, Hikari. So shall we go home now?"

"You guys go ahead. I think I might just be ready to think of a plan," I smiled at the three of them as they left.

I looked around the coffee shop again. People were enjoying themselves and so was I. I think it's about time I thought of a plan. I ordered another chocolate cake and borrowed a pen from the clerk at the counter. Okay, now I'm ready to think of a pla – the blue prints are not with me, great. My arms were crossed on the table. That was really stupid, but I can't help but to laugh to myself. I just went on to finish my chocolate cake, but someone came to me.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to disturb you but, can I please sit with you? Everywhere else is full and –"

"No problem," I smiled at her.

She sat down and set down her chocolate cake and her tea.

"I heard that the chocolate cake here was good," she started, "so I came here to check it out."

"I should know," I said pointing to my half eaten chocolate cake. "This is my second order already."

"So I guess it is that good then," she laughed. "So what brings you to London? You're features surely say that you are not from here but your English is pretty good."

"I'm from Japan and I came here to apologize to someone who's really special to me, who I hurt really bad."

"Oh," she said with intrigue, "a love story, how romantic."

"Well, it's not really a love story," I said quite hesitantly.

"But you're not denying it. So it really is a love story. There's still the essence of love in it no matter what," she said.

"Well if you put it that way –"

"Hmm," she sighed, "I envy you right now."

"Why?"

"At least you're a part of this quest. You're here to get the love of your life back, and you'll find danger, excitement and romance. Every girl wants something like that. You're really lucky."

She really seems interested in what I'm telling her. She seems so neglected, for lack of a better word. She looks around at some of the couples seating in the armchairs, one of them feeding the other. One of them suddenly places frosting on the other's nose. She looks at them with so much longing that it makes me look at them the same way. I guess she might just have the same problem as I do. Wait, Takishima is SO not – never mind. I don't want to go to that gray area.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked

"I'm in my senior year of high school, so eighteen."

"So am I," I replied.

"But, unlike you – unless you are also, I'm getting married."

"Really? Already?" I used to think that that only existed during the middle ages. I mean, she's just too young! She can do more with her life.

"Why do you have to get married all of a sudden?"

"My parents want me to considering that this guy I'm marrying is some kind of family friend or something like that," her gaze dropped to her tea which was stirring absentmindedly.

"Let me guess, you don't like this guy?"

"He's okay I guess, but there's somebody else," she was gazing out the window now. She looked for a while and it made me look. I saw a couple under the streetlight sharing an umbrella. Oh great, it's raining.

"Is there no way out of it?" I asked.

"No I guess, the wedding's really near already and we definitely cannot cancel it anymore so much has been spent," she said glumly.

"I'm sure there's another way out of it," I assured her. "I have a feeling that the wedding might not go well. I don't know why but it's just a gut feeling." What the hell am I saying? I reached for her hand and held it, "Just don't give up on it."

"You're really sweet," she squeezed my hand and pulled away. "I'm afraid there's no other way out. So, as for you, don't give up because you still have another chance."

Before I could say anything else a tall man wearing a black coat came up behind her.

"It's time to go now, Ma'am," his voice was deep and rough. It sounds kind of scary.

"Yes, I know," she took one last sip of tea and stood up. She headed for the door but stopped.

"What's your name?"

"Hikari Hanzono," I answered.

"It's nice meeting you Hikari Hanazono, I'm Lilibeth Masters. See you again I guess," she smiled and left.

I held my smile until she was out of the door.

I just met Takishima's fiancé. Of all the places and all of times, I met her today. At first I thought that if I met his fiancé I'd do something stupid like maybe declare war if she doesn't want to give him to us, but getting to meet her under these circumstances makes it different. I guess there's more reason for me to be here than to just get Takishima back. I have to help someone else.

This new conviction burned within me. I have to get home and start on that plan, even if it takes all night.

I dashed out of the coffee shop and headed back to Akira's vacation house.

I entered the house and it was quiet. I went to the drawing room to see Ryuu asleep in a chair with an opened book on his lap. A blanket hung over him, but it hardly covered him. I went over to fix it so that we would be fully covered.

"Took you long enough," he yawned, one eye opened.

"Well, I met someone that gave more reason to my coming here to save Takishima," I replied.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"I'll tell you how we'll break in tomorrow, go get some sleep," took the book from his lap and placed on the table beside him. "Where are the twins?"

"Asleep upstairs," he answered back.

"You should go sleep upstairs too."

"Nah, I'll finish this book. Thanks though," he yawned and continued with his book.

As soon as I left the drawing room, I heard him snoring.

I went to the kitchen to drink some water before going to sleep.

"Not there you, moron!" That was definitely Akira, I stopped at the kitchen door to avoid any flying objects being thrown. "Don't you there, Tadashi!" Wait, what's going on? I took a few steps inside making sure they don't notice me. Thankfully there's a counter at the center of the kitchen and pans hung above it blocking most of myself from view.

Tadashi's arms were wrapped around Akira and one of his fingers was pointed at her nose.

"I swear I'll hit you if you do that," Akira held a pan in one hand, but she was restrained by Tadashi's arms.

"Try me," he taunted his tongue sticking out. He touched the tip of her nose. What's that? Frosting?

"That's it!" Akira tried swinging the pan around but to no avail.

"Told you can't do anything," he laughed. He released her. I looked away because I know what'll happen next. I heard nothing. I peered with one eye and saw Akira's arms wrapped around Tadashi's neck.

"You maybe an idiot, but at least you're my idiot," she said. That doesn't sound very assuring.

"That doesn't sound very assuring," Tadashi said.

"I know, but at least you're mine," she rested her head on his chest. He rested his head in hers and he hugged her tight.

"So, let's see how the cakes taste like," Akira said pulling away.

"Mine will taste awesome I'm sure of it," Tadashi said boastfully.

"Only because I made it, idiot," she hit him at the back of the head. "Want a slice?"

"No, I don't think I'm hungry at all," he said yawning. "I'm going to sleep."

"I have to wait for Hikari," Akira said looking worried.

"Hikari's a big girl and you know it. She can wrestle Takishima Kei and live. Not just to tell about it but actually live," Tadashi said.

"Kei's not a monster. Well, usually – or sometimes – well, he's just a scary human being," Akira retorted.

"Anyway, goodnight," Tadashi said and he started walking out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight," Akira called out.

Tadashi was walking towards me. I crouched by the counter to hide myself. Luckily, he didn't notice me. While crouching down, I waited for Tadashi to get out of the kitchen, and then I crawled out. I went to front door and slammed it loud, making it appear as if I just arrived. Good thing there was only the S.A. and the maids, at least nobody would scold me for doing that.

"Hikari-sama, shush. People are sleeping already." A maid passed by and scolded me. Okay, next time be careful.

"Hikari you're back," Akira came out wiping frosting of her face.

"Yeah, anyway, I'll be in the drawing room to think of a plan."

"You don't want anything to eat?"

"No thank you," I smiled. "Go get some sleep. I'll be telling you guys how to break in tomorrow."

Akira smiled. She went to me and hugged me. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, so am I." I hugged her tight.

"Anyway, I'll be finishing up in the kitchen and then I'll go sleep. Good night and good luck." With that, Akira went back to the kitchen. I went to the drawing room. The blue prints were just where Akira placed them earlier. I took them and opened them. I read it. What the hell? What kind of blue prints are these? These aren't blue prints; this is a security plan of the wedding! Well, this is better actually.

"Everything is just perfect."

Crashing the wedding will be a cinch. But how do we get in?

A/N:

Okay guys, just a few more chapters and the story is finished. I thought of telling you guys now rather than just placing something like "The End" in the last chapter and leaving like "What?" Don't' you just hate it when some stories are just too short? I hate that, that's why I'm telling you guys now. Maybe some of you expected more out of this and maybe I wasn't; able to meet your expectations, but I'm still glad you guys even took the time to read this.

Anyway, more on the teary goodbye when I finish the story. Until then, thank you again for all the support you've given this story.

Enjoy the rest of it!

~randomnessonhigh


	12. Side Story: Untitled

Two days before we make our "grand entrance" at the Takishima mansion - well, two days not including when I made the plan anyway, Akira thought of letting us explore the forest in their backyard. Tadashi, being a person with wander lust, was definitely excited. So we planned our trip for that day, but apparently it rained. According to one of the maids, it is not advisable to go trekking when it rains because if we have to climb something our grip might slip and we would end up dead. But one of the most dangerous of all was to get caved in for mudslides were the most frequent causes of death in the forest.

"According to some reports," the maid started with an ominous tone, "two weeks ago they found a body in one of the caves at the end of the forest. Apparently the body had been stuck in that cave for a month. Coincidently, there was a missing person reported around the same time the body was caved in. Two days later, they confirmed the body as the missing person."

She looked at all of us. Her eyes darting from one person to another as though making sure that her words would penetrate our minds.

"It's a shame though," she continued, "they showed the picture of the missing person. It was a man, a ver handsome man. Oh, too bad he died," she pouted, her eyes rather star struck.

"You know, Aka-san, you really shouldn't be so star struck over a dead guy," I pointed out.

"No, Hikari-sama, if only you saw him! I'm pretty sure you would the same way I did," she said. Her hands went to her face and she sighed, "Really what a pity."

"Oh! I really wanted to go trekking!" Tadashi let out. Obviously, he wasn't listening at all.

"Don't even think about it! I will not be held responsible for whatever stupid thing that happens to you, Tadashi! In fact just to be sure, Aka-san, please go get some grade A rope." Immediately after Akira gave the order, the maid went off and searched for rope. She was fast for I don't think it took her a minute to get the rope.

"Tadashi, go into the drawing room and sit by the window," Akira said.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Akira said, the flames in her eyes told Tadashi to do what she said without any further questions.

Tadashi sat where I sat when I made the plans. Akira was handed the rope and she proceeded to wrap Tadashi with the rope. She tied it tight and made sure to make a double knot. To _really _make sure that Tadashi would stay put, she placed a padlock on the knot. Then, we vacated the room leaving only Tadashi, Aka-san handed her a remote control. She pressed her finger on the scanner and entered a security code. Seconds later, you could see lasers surround Tadashi.

"Now, you really can't escape, neh?" She smiled slyly.

Tadashi whimpered like a caged puppy– poor Tadashi.

"There, so now I've eliminated my headache for the next couple of days," Akira smiled to herself.

With that we left the room.

Tadashi was tied up at around nine o'clock. Three hours passed and now it was time for lunch. Since Akira didn't really think of a full-proof plan to keep Tadashi put considering he still had to eat, she thought of bringing Tadashi to the lunch table still tied to the chair. Not only that, his feet would be chained to the one the legs of the table. Well, I guess that really is full-proof.

I accompanied Akira to the drawing room. I don't really know how, but Tadashi was able to escape. Astonishingly, the lasers were disabled. The rope was untied and the padlock destroyed. How all of that happened is something that is just wow. I have no words to describe what Tadashi had done.

"How the hell –" Akira was a loss for words. "He's dead when I find him.

"What happened?" Ryuu popped in to check. I guess we were taking too long. "Where's Tadashi?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Akira said. She clenched her fist and punched the wall next to her.

"I'll go look for him," Ryuu said, "he couldn't have gotten that far I guess."

Two hours passed and still no sign from Ryuu or Tadashi.

"I'm not worried," Akira kept repeating as we sat in the living room. "Nope, it's not my place to be worried. That moron is not my responsibility. Nope, not mine at all." Akira kept repeating that to herself for the next couple of hours.

Tadashi disappeared at noon and it was now half past four. But evidently, she was worried – without a doubt.

We heard the backdoor in the kitchen open. Akira darted from her seat and pulled me with her. She hurried to see whether Tadashi had come back. But, apparently it was just Ryuu drenched in rain shaking his head.

"I looked for him at least just a few meters past the opening of the forest. I'm sorry I couldn't got any further, there was at least waist deep mud that covered the rest of the forest."

"I see," Akira said weakly. "Anyway, thanks Ryuu. Sorry for getting you wet." She smiled half-heartedly. "Got into the living room and stay in front of the fireplace and I'll fix you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Ryuu said, "don't worry we'll find him. I know that guy maybe a bit stubborn, but he'll turn up soon. He always does, don't worry so much."

"Oh, what?" Akira said snapping back into reality. "Me? Worried? Don't make me laugh Ryuu!" Her gaze fell to the floor.

"It's written all over your face. Don't be so down, you still have to smack some sense into that guy for worrying all of us. If you're sad, your punch wouldn't be as hard as it should," Ryuu smiled. "Well, I'll be in front of the fireplace if you need me."

"Thanks Ryuu," Akira smiled as Ryuu walked past her. "Well, there's no point in just staring at the floor now is there?" She said turning to me. "I'll go fix him some hot chocolate."

Akira got some cups from the cupboard. "Would you like some?"

I didn't think this was the time to refuse anything she offered. "Yes, please."

She started to melt a block of chocolate in a pan. Her eyes cast down on the pan and her lips pursed. The block of chocolate melted slowly and in that instance, a pregnant silence fell upon us. The atmosphere was tense and no words were spared – what words were there to ease the tension?

"Hikari, can you get the milk from the fridge please?"

I did as I was told and got the milk. Akira mixed it with the liquefied chocolate and added some sugar. She stirred it for a few minutes. Just stirring it repeatedly seemed to ease some of her pain. After a while, she poured the chocolate into the cups. There were three cups, one for Ryuu, me and her. She placed those cups on a tray and we headed out of the kitchen and headed to the living room. She set down the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. Ryuu sat with his back against the coffee table. Akira handed him his cup and he thanked her. She acted as though he said nothing. I got my cup from the tray and took a sip. The cold atmosphere resulting from the rain and the tense atmosphere Akira gave off didn't make it any easier. The warm chocolate drink slithered down my throat and went through my systems. The easing warmness of the drink relaxed my muscles and I let out a sigh of relief. I know it did the same for Akira for she slouched back on the couch. Her arm rested on the arm rested of the couch. Her head rested on the palm of her hands but there were times when her head would drop and rest on her arm. This went on for a while until finally it was eight in the evening, her head had finally sank and rested on her arm. Ryuu left an hour ago, since then, we just sat on the couch in silence watching as the flames flickered. I heard someone go down the stairs. It was Ryuu holding a blanket. He covered Akira with the blanket and sat next to me.

Our gaze was on the dimming embers of the once burning fire. He broke the silence, "That Tadashi better come back already. I wonder if he knows how worried we are – how worried Akira is most of all."

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," I said hoarsely. My throat and lips were dry from not speaking for an hour.

"Well, we'll try again tomorrow. Tadashi we'll come to us without us having to look for him though," he said as he stood up. "Good night," he bid.

"Good night," I said in return.

Ryuu went upstairs leaving me and Akira again. I debated on whether I should go up and sleep or stay here and keep her company. Oh! I know! I hurried upstairs into my room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I went down stairs and propped the pillow between Akira's arm and her head so that she would at least be relaxed. I went back to my place and wrapped myself in my blanket. My eyes still gazed at the fire place. I watched as the dimming orange embers slowly cooled into cinders, and as it cooled my eyes slowly closed until the last ember cooled.

I woke up to the chime of the clock on top of the fireplace. It was six in the morning. I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"I wonder if Akira's awake," I yawned softly as I turned to her. She wasn't there. I darted to the kitchen she wasn't there either.

I looked in every room of the house and still she was nowhere to be found.

My instincts told me that she was outside and so I darted out of the front door, she wasn't anywhere in the front yard. In which case, she was there at the back yard. And there she was sitting on the steps leading to the ground.

"Akira, are you alright?" I asked.

The blanket Ryuu wrapped her in was still wrapped around her and her hands pulled it closer to her body.

"I heard sounds last night," she said blankly, her gaze to the opening of the forest. "As if a bear was roaring or something, then at, I think, three in the morning, I heard a loud bang. I went out to check what it was and I saw the trashcans on the ground, both of them dented. After that, I just stayed here. I couldn't sleep anymore because I have this gut feeling that something was out there and that thought just glued m butt to this step."

I sat down next to her and we both stared at the forest, scrutinizing any movement we could see.

Then, I heard the rustling of some leaves. It made me jump.

"Did you hear that –"Akira said as she turned to me. I nodded before she could finish her sentence.

The rustling became louder. Next, we heard some splattering, as if someone was slapping the ground with a wet piece of cloth. As the rustling became louder, so did the splattering and shadowy figure began to emerge from the forest. Akira clung to my arm. I wrapped my free arm around in turn. As the figure came into the sunrise, it started making some sounds as if it were a bear looking for food. Oh CRAP! It is a bear! That brown furry ball of destruction! We have to go back inside and call the authorities!

"Akira, we have to go back inside!"

Without speaking, Akira stood up. She walked towards the bear. I don't know what to do! Should I go and defend Akira or should I go and call the maids? WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO! So this is what I get for becoming a little less dense. I start thinking a lot. Sometimes, I wish I was still blissfully dense, at least I would've sprung into action or at least done something – Great! I'm thinking again! Why can't I just stop thinking and do something? That's it! Snap out of it Hikari! Mind-slap!

"Ow," I mouthed. That was not a mind-slap. That was an actual-real-world-slap in the face. Okay, now that hurt. Okay, my senses were awake; I stood up and darted back inside the kitchen and before I could take any step further. Akira called out.

"Hikari," she started, "no need to alert anyone. I can handle this."

I could see her from the kitchen screen door. She was moving towards the bear slowly. Now that I think about it, the closer that bear is to Akira, it doesn't look like much of a bear – it's more like a deformed gingerbread man.

I went outside to get a closer look. Akira was in range of a long stick that looked like a bat. She was aware of it and seized it before the bear-gingerbread-man-thing got any closer. She held as though she was about to hit a ball pitched to her.

"Mwauhh!" The creature moaned.

"Stay back," Akira warned. "Any closer to me – or Hikari –" she emphasized, "and I swear, you'll be a homerun that's going straight to Japan!"

"Mwauhh!" It kept moaning.

It was now nose to nose with Akira. Now that I look at it, I think it is some deformed gingerbread man.

"Hikari," Akira began, "is it normal for bears to start melting?"

From the looks of it, the gingerbread man is melting!

Without hesitation, Akira started beating the thing senselessly.

"Whatever you are, just get out of here!"

"AUWWHH!" It yelled.

"What's all this?" Ryuu yawned from inside the kitchen. Scratching his head, he stepped outside to get a better look.

"We can't help but get up," Jun said suddenly appearing behind me.

"It was too noisy," Megumi scribbled.

"What is that?" Ryuu said, squinting to actually identify the thing.

"I think it's a deformed gingerbread man," I replied.

"I think so too," Jun said.

"I second the motion," Megumi scribbled.

"So why is Akira beating the sense out of that thing? It looks like it only wants to hug her," Ryuu observed.

True enough, that thing looked as if it was trying to hug Akira with the way his arms tried to encircle her body.

"I don't think so, Ryuu," Jun said, "it's just trying to keep her from hitting him or her or whatever it is really."

"Wait, Look!" Jun pointed. Part whatever it is seemed to melt and revealed what looked like brown hair. That's strange, since when do gingerbread men have hair?

"Wait a second," Ryuu said. He walked down to the side of the last step were a hose lay. He held the hose as though he was about to shoot the gingerbread-man-thing. He pulled the trigger and blasted water on the gingerbread-man-thing. Now that I look at it, it's not s gingerbread-man-thing – it's just a man and mud was sliding off of him. Wait, that's no man! That's Tadashi! He stood with his arms shielding him.

Akira stopped beating him realizing who he was. She dropped the stick and proceeded to check Tadashi of any other injury. It looked as though he was covered in scratches and some bruises – which were not caused by the beating – some splinters of pine were stuck in his tangled brown mane and some of it were sticking out of him as if he had undergone acupuncture.

"Well, what a turn out," Ryuu said as he set the hose aside. "I'll go get more blankets. Jun, Megumi, you guys want to make hot chocolate for all of us?"

"Right away!" Jun said as he and Megumi started making hot chocolate.

I ran to Akira, but she raised her hand and stopped me from getting any closer.

"You moron!" Akira punched Tadashi. It made his cheek swell a bit. "Didn't the maid tell us that it was dangerous to go into the forest because something like this would happen? Didn't I make sure you would be safe by tying you up in the drawing room? SO WHY TH HELL DID YOU STILL GO!"

Akira's eyes overflowed with tears. She clenched her fists and she just glared at Tadashi who just stood at a loss for words.

"Akira," he started, "look, I'm sorry—"

"Don't bother! I don't want to hear it!" She bit her lip and looked away. "I kept telling myself that I wasn't worried or how you were not my responsibility, but the truth is I was worried sick and you are my responsibility!"

Akira collapsed into a sitting position. "I hate you so much right now," she said shakily. Her breathing became heavy.

Tadashi, still speechless, crouched in front of her. She refused to look at him prompting him to place his hands on her face. Each tear she shed he'd wipe it off with his thumb.

"Look," he started, "I know you don't want to speak to me right now, let alone look at me."

Akira remained the same.

Tadashi sighed and continued, "I know that I've done something that got me into monumentally gigantic trouble. I know I got myself some pretty bad scratches and other wounds. But what cuts me deep would be you not even wanting to talk to me, much more look at me. I know I've hurt you – I think that may be an understatement. And I know I've done so many stupid things, this may be the stupidest I've done I guess. But if you treat me like I don't exist, I'll have to say that my whole existence would be a waste. My whole life is filled with stupid things – some you can't even begin to imagine – but you are what keeps me in line. You keep my feet on the ground. You are what keeps my existence because if I might've done something that's really dangerous or something absolutely idiotic, then right then and there, my life, my whole existence would've ended. But thanks to you," he tucked a stray bang behind her ear, "I still exist. So please stop crying. I'm sorry for doing this. I won't let something like this happen again."

Akira stopped crying but her gaze refused to meet his face. She just looked at the ground. Tadashi stood up and walked past her. She sat there just staring at the ground.

"Tadashi," I started. He raised his hand to prevent me from saying anything else. He just walked past me. Suddenly a flash of red went past me. It was Akira, she wrapped her blanket around Tadashi and hugged him from behind.

"Aren't you cold?" Her voice mumbled as she dug her face onto the back of his shoulder.

"No, not anymore," he replied.

"One more question," Akira started, "why were you making bear noises early in the morning?"

"That was the only way I thought of calling my Bear Lady," Tadashi answered with an amused look on his face.

"Oh?" Akira said. Her embraced suddenly became tighter for Tadashi started coughing.

"Gomenasai~!"

Akira loosened her hold.

"Let's go in, Jun and Megumi made hot chocolate," Akira said and they both went in.

I stayed behind. Thinking about it, Takishima and I are similar to Tadashi and Akira. I'm seriously oblivious just like Tadashi, and Takishima is the one that keeps me in line.

But compared to me, Tadashi is much more considerate. I guess I've got a lot more to work on Takishima, but just you wait and see. I'm coming for you.


	13. Chapter 11: The First Stage

**Chapter Eleven: The First Stage**

"TAKISHIMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the helicopter tried to get to the edge of the building. I jumped and safely landed on the roof deck. I was opposite the altar. All of the guests looked at me. I composed myself and walked down the aisle.

When I woke up this morning, I did not expect that I'd be doing this. But, with rotten luck, what else can you expect?

So, here's how it all started:

I woke up at least half past seven. Most of the world would still be slumbering in the silence at this time, but there are those others who have routines to keep and others who have plans to follow.

A whistle blew and broke the silence – possibly Tadashi's eardrums too.

Akira blew the whistle twice in Tadashi's ears but the thing is, he still snored despite standing upright.

We were out in the backyard of Akira's England summerhouse. We faced the forest that clothed the icy mountain that towered over the summerhouse and several houses on that road for that matter. Akira had her back to the forest and we – Tadashi, Megumi, Jun, Ryuu and I – had our backs to the back door.

Akira stood wearing a sweat shirt and sweat pants. She had a cap on and a whistle around her neck. Her hand on her hips, left hand holding a rolled newspaper and the right holding what looks like a makeshift fishing rod, made of a twig and some string, and some coiled rope.

Most of us were half-awake and yawning. Jun yawned and Akira blew her whistle, this caused Jun to jump behind Ryuu clinging to him in the process. Megumi stood beside Ryuu as usual and I was next to her. I noticed that she did not have her Magic Slate with her. How is she going to talk?

"Err…Megumi," I started, "how're you going to talk?"

Megumi opened her mouth but said nothing. Her eyes widened and her hands immediately went to cover her mouth. She turned and ran back inside.

"I knew it," I sighed. But I laughed to myself.

"Now, in a few hours we'll be breaking into the Takashima Main Mansion –" Akira started.

"Yeah, so why don't we all sleep first and enjoy our last day as free men, because surely we'll be arrested tomorrow," Tadashi interjected.

Everybody stared at Tadashi. I've never heard him say anything like that before and I'm pretty sure that nobody in the S.A. has heard him that way either. I guess the lack of sleep is really getting to him.

"Tadashi," Akira said, she took a piece of candy from her pocket unwrapped it and went over to Tadashi. "Say 'Ah'".

Tadashi did as he was told and opened his mouth. Akira fed him the candy. Tadashi took some time trying to chew the candy. With each chew, his face started to lighten up until –

"Oh Bear Lady! My sweet Bear Lady! Where did you get this piece of heaven?" He proceeded to cling to Akira which was greeted by a punch.

Tadashi flew three feet away from us.

"That's what you get for complaining, you moron. Now get back in line before I think of throwing all of the candy I have in my pocket."

Tadashi obediently went back in line.

"Now, I know that most of you are wondering why I gathered you guys this early in the morning. Well, since there are only a few hours before the wedding, we cannot afford to waste anymore time. Neh, Tadashi? That's in reference to the last two days you spent getting lost in the stupid forest, you wandering idiot!"

"It wasn't my fault! I could've sworn that somebody was mixing up my markers so I couldn't find my way back!"

"Right, your 'markers' were messed up that's why you got lost," Akira said mockingly.

"Yeah, I knew you'd understand," Tadashi said gleefully.

"And the fact that it was raining that day had nothing to do with your PAPER markers getting soaked and falling of your checkpoints, right?"

"Uh, well if you put it that way," Tadashi said rather apologetically. "I'll keep quiet now."

"Now, with that aside," Akira went on, "we move on to the plan for the break-in. Hikari, how do we go about it."

"Right so first—" my stomach grumbled.

"Right," Akira said rather embarrassed, "I forgot none of us had breakfast yet." Her stomach also grumbled.

"See," Tadashi said knowingly.

"Right, everyone head to the dining room, I'll ask the maids to fix us some breakfast."

We all proceeded to the table. Akira needn't ask the maids for they already prepared us breakfast. There was ham and eggs, sausage, tea, toast and porridge.

"OKAY! TIME TO DIG IN~" Tadashi came crashing into the dining room and started filling his plate with at least two or three servings of each of the viands. Akira had to pull him to one corner by his collar and started scolding him. Tadashi had a piece of toast in his mouth and was sitting on the floor as Akira lectured him on table etiquette.

We took our seats and started eating.

"Why don't you start telling us about the plan, Hikari?" Jun said as he passed me the bread basket.

"Let's see," I started as I bit from my toast, "the Takishima building has thirty floors and a helipad. Now according to the blue prints, the wedding will be held on the helipad. Each floor will be heavily guarded because they're the expecting paparazzi—"

"Don't forget us," Akira said, still holding Tadashi by his collar.

"They know we're coming?" Tadashi said, licking off the crumbs on his lips.

"Yes," Akira said turning to him. She turned to us and continued, "according to my source, the Takishima Corp has profiled all of us and has equipped the last five floors according to our weaknesses."

"They really went _that _far?" I really could not believe it. Well, knowing Takishima this shouldn't really surprise me. "So how will we go about breaking into the building?"

"Hikari, you've seen the security plans, right?" Akira turned to me. I nodded.

"Did you notice anything?"

I thought hard. Each of those five floors had something to do with something only we can understand – something only we can do. No don't tell me—!

"I see you got it," Akira said noticing the worried look on my face. "We have to lose a member in each of those floors."

"Like I said, each of those floors is equipped with our weaknesses. But the thing is, we don't know what's on each of those floors. That's why it's hard to pinpoint who we lose in each of those floors."

"Akira, isn't there another way? You know, one where we don't have to lose anyone?" I felt so timid and just useless because apparently my plan was nothing but a flop.

"It can't be helped," Ryuu said. I looked at him, I couldn't help but show how worried I was. "You don't have to look like that, Hikari. In every mission there must be some things or some people to be sacrificed for its success. It's not like we're going to die, so don't be so worried—Ow!" Jun elbowed his ribs.

"Ryuu's right, Hikari," Megumi scribbled. "We can't help it."

"But, you know," Jun started, "we don't mind. We've gone this far so what more could we ask for?"

"But why?" I couldn't stop myself. So much is building up in my chest that I feel so constricted and I just have to let it out. "Why is it you guys have to go this far for me? This is _my_ problem. I shouldn't have even involved you guys in this in the first place. I mean, I appreciate your company but I just can't let you get into too much trouble. I mean what if something bad happens to you guys? What if your businesses all go down because of this?"

"Hello?" Akira answered her phone. "What? No y-you, I mean, he can't! That bastard cannot do this! My family has nothing to do with it! He cannot do that! Hello? Hello?"

"What happened?" Ryuu's brows were furrowed.

"My source just called," Akira clenched her phone. Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes and she bit her lower lip. "That bastard Kei called my source and said that if we even try to break-in, Takishima Corp will cut all ties with family's companies."

I just had to open my mouth.

"H-he – they can't do that!" Ryuu slammed his fists on the table.

Jun slumped in his chair with his arms crossed. He and Megumi were biting their lips. Tadashi doesn't really seem to be phased by this, but he can't hide how worried he is.

"That bastard," Akira spat. "When I take over our company, I'm going to make sure that we have nothing to do with him. I'm going to make sure, even if we have to start from dirt, we'll build ourselves and become bigger than his stupid corporation!" She slouched down against the wall, releasing Tadashi in the process. Tears flowed from her eyes. Tadashi could only place his arm around her shoulders. She dug her face into his shoulder and continued to sob.

"I…" what can I say? Should I even say anything?

"My dad," Ryuu whispered. "He can't do this to us. My dad needs those contracts."

"Megumi, what're mother and father going to do without their recording deal?" Jun leaned on his sister's shoulder. Megumi just patted her younger twin's head.

I don't think I should even be here. I can't believe I got them into this deep trouble.

"Hikari, where are you going?" Akira called out. "Hikari!"

I ran out of the house. There was nothing else I could do – nothing else I could think of. I know that it was rude of me to do that, but I can't help it. I've done enough. It's time I face the facts and just give it up.

My feet just continue to run. My body obeys without question. I don't know where I'm going but anywhere would be better than here.

I stopped at a bench opposite a bar in the town square. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. What am I doing really? This isn't some movie that's going to end with me winning him back. What was I thinking? I just – AH! I don't get it! Why on earth do I have this much resentment? Why do I have so much self-pity?

Hot tears fell from eyes. They just kept falling.

I threw my head back and looked at the sky. It was neither blue nor gray. It was just some mixture of the two. I watched as the clouds swirled around forming some hole in the sky. I can relate. There is a hole in my heart – a hole that continues to grow bigger.

I just want to be sucked by that giant hole in the sky and be spat out anew. At least I'll be a different person and I'll just have to start over again. None of this. Yes, none of this. Right, none of it. I am a new person with a clean slate.

I massaged my temples and faced forward again. I heard thunder clap and lightning flashed. It's about to rain, but I don't want to move. Maybe the rain can wash off this problem, right?

No…

Sadly it can't.

I felt a drop of water on my shoulder. Yes, it has started. Gradually, the rest of the droplets fall from the sky and soon, the soft drizzle turned into rain. Not soft, not hard, just water pouring down as I remained on the bench.

Then, for some reason, a dark circle covered me. I looked up and saw an umbrella being held above my head. I looked to my left and saw Tadashi holding up the umbrella and grinning at me.

"Is this seat taken?" I shook my head and he sat down. "You know, everyone's leaving." That did not make me feel any better.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him. He was staring at the pavement with a weak smile on his face.

"Right after you left, two limos came by Akira's house and picked up Jun and Megumi and Ryuu. They're going home immediately. Akira's parents called. She's kind of under house arrest right now."

"This doesn't really help my situation right now," I couldn't help but admit to him.

"I know," he said simply.

"So why tell me?" I frowned at him. But even that frown melted and became a blank expression.

"Well, you need to know," he started, "that even though Kei's corporation had cut all its ties with their companies, they still opted to stay." He smiled at me.

My eyes widened. "W-what? They can't! What about their companies? Their futures and all?"

"Well, they said that they'd deal with that after we deal with your problem. They don't want to back down now that's only a few more steps before we get it all over with."

I stared at him. I guess I don't give Tadashi that mush credit in times like these.

"Hey, Tadashi," I said. "Thank you. I smiled at him.

He patted my shoulder and stood up. "Let's go, everyone's waiting."

With that, we stood and went back to the house.

You know, when we came back, the house was a mess – a _complete _mess. Torn curtains, upturned tables and chairs and even books littered the floor.

I stood at the doorway clinging to the knob.

"Bear Lady!" Tadashi called. "I got Hikari back!"

"It's about time," Akira said fixing a blonde wig on her head. "So what are you waiting for? Suit up you two."

"Yeah, you're right."

I went to Akira's room and changed into all the things I needed: A short boy-cut wig, a black tux and a communicator ear piece.

I went down the stairs to see the rest of the S.A. ready for action. Tadashi was dressed as a janitor with a gray mustache and an old cap. Akira was dressed as a blonde London socialite in a gown made by a designer whose name I couldn't pronounce. Jun and Megumi were identical. I know they're twins, but with the same wig and the same waiter costume, you could not tell them apart. Lastly, Ryuu dressed in a white chef's uniform.

"Okay, guys," I started. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" They all had their fists in the air.

"So first off, how do we get there?" I asked. "Originally, Akira's driver was supposed to drive us there. So what now?"

"I'll be driving you guys," Ryuu said. I looked at him weirdly.

"A chef driving a socialite and her date to a wedding? Don't you think that might cause a bit of a stir?" I just don't get it.

"Well, actually I _won't _be driving a socialite and her date to a wedding," he said smiling slyly.

"Okay, you lost me now." I looked at him, frowning.

"Hikari," Akira started, "he'll be driving one of the limos parked outside and it will be stuffed with trays and trays of food so it'll look like he's driving in the food for the ceremony."

"But don't you think it's weird that he's driving all that stuff to the wedding in a limo?"

"No," they all said in unison – well, Megumi scribbled as usual.

"Okay then let's do this!"

We went into one of the limos parked in front of the house.

"Hey," I just wanted to know really. "What happened to the drivers of these limos? Tadashi told me what happened so what did you do to them?"

"Let's just say they're having a _long _coffee break," Akira winked at me. Why do I have this feeling that they trapped in the drawing room the same way Tadashi was two days ago?

We slipped in the limo. Akira first, me, and then Tadashi came in last. Then, Jun and Megumi handed us the trays which we piled against the windows and other places that would enable people to see inside. The windows were tinted black to match the limo's color but we weren't taking any chances. We even placed the trays on the seats so we ended up crouching on the floor.

After piling up the trays, Jun and Megumi sat in front with Ryuu so it would like he brought along two more waiters that would help him bring down the trays.

"Everybody ready?" He called to us in the back.

"Go!" I said. With that, we were off.

That was probably one of the most nervous car rides I've ever had. I didn't hear anything but the traffic of cars outside and the occasional slap that Tadashi would get if he tried to eat one of the appetizers.

"Hey," Tadashi said, "it'll be fine."

I smiled weakly and turned away. I peered through the small spaces between the trays to see where we were now. I've only been to the Takishima Corporation building once and that was when we first toured London on our first day. It seemed so long ago. It's as if we really have gone so far – all of us have gone far.

Ryuu started slowing down. "Security guys," Ryuu whispered to the back. "Stay hidden."

Then suddenly the window went down and flashlights lit up the back. The trays provided good protection considering they reaches the roof of the car. Akira had removed her wig when Ryuu started slowing down so that her black hair could merge with the darkness at the back of the car.

"Look at this," I heard one of the guards say. "What's that?"

I saw Ryuu from the driver's mirror, he frowned. Then he got down from the car and went over to the guards.

"What seems to be the matter?" He said his voice filled with annoyance.

"What else do you have in there?" One of the guards asked.

"Nothing but food, I assure you," I could hear Ryuu's voice. It was so convincingly mad that even I was scared – though I don't think the guards were. "What are you suggesting, sir?" Ryuu added.

"N-nothing," one of the guards stammered. At least he got through to one of them.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you," the guard said with obvious dislike in his voice. "Go on."

Ryuu started the car and we headed off again. It wasn't long before we stopped.

"Jun, Megumi, go get carts. The ones with covers on them, we'll slip them in one by one."

"Right!" I saw Jun and Megumi salute Ryuu. After a few minutes, the car door opened and the trays were being placed on a cart with a white blanket over it.

"Tadashi, you first," Jun said as silently as he could. He parked the cart closely to the car and covered whatever small space there was between the car and cart. Tadashi was about to slip in until Akira grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. "Good luck." She smiled nervously.

"I'll be okay," he assured with her with a smile.

He slipped in the cart and the door was closed.

"Hey, why'd the car doors close?" A muffled voice from outside said.

"Well to keep the food fresh, duh!" Ryuu said trying to sound annoyed. "The car is air conditioned so the food would stay in quality condition." I think he was talking to the same guard who didn't believe him when we passed through security.

The door opened again and it was Megumi, I could tell because she just gestured for us to go in. She had a bigger cart where two people could fit.

She needn't tell us anything else – not that she wanted to talk without her magic slate. We both slipped in and the trays were piled on top of the upper level. I heard another car door open and I could see a silhouette getting the rest of the food on the other side. The cart started moving and stopped. The blankets were pulled up only so much that a face could fit there. Jun faced us. I knew that because he talked. "Okay, we'll be bringing you guys to the grand hall where all the other guests are waiting. I'll knock on the cart if it's safe to go out.

Akira and I crouched tight to our bodies, careful not to let any part of be seen. I heard the opening of doors and music. We were in the grand hall. I could hear the violins play an upbeat tune. The lights twinkled from what I could see through the covers.

Jun, at least I think it was Jun, navigated us around the hall. He stopped once in a while to offer refreshments to the guests. Then I we stopped next to a plant.

Jun knocked on the cart.

"I'll go out first," Akira said and she slipped backwards to the space Jun had allotted so that we'd appear behind the cart. She was out, from what I saw behind me. She was on all fours and she made her way to the back of the plant, from what I say through the covers. She stood up slowly, acting as though she had dropped something.

Jun knocked again and I did the same. Well, I didn't make my way to plant, instead I just stayed behind the cart pretending to tie my shoes. Jun looked to see if I was in position already. I nodded. He pushed to cart an headed to another direction. I stood up and Akira took hold of my arm. I turned to Akira and pretended to whisper something but actually I was talking to the communicator in my ear.

"Tadashi, Tadashi! Can you hear me?" I said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied. "You guys got in?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"With Jun, Megumi and Ryuu in the kitchen. Listen, Jun and Megumi will be moving he carts around so we could properly scout the area for Aoi."

"Aoi!" I almost forgot about that guy. "Good, keep in touch. Radio in if there's any problem."

"Roger that." He was out.

Akira and I walked around the room, acknowledging those who ever acknowledged us. Judging from their looks, they didn't care who we were which somewhat of a relief.

We scouted around for a while, passing by Jun and Megumi as they pushed their carts.

Then, from the doors of the grand hall a man stood and announced something.

"Honored guests, we will now proceed to the helipad for the nuptials. Please follow either attendant to the elevators so that you will all be guided safely to the helipad." Two people appeared behind him and the guests separated into two groups.

I dropped to my knees pretending to tie my shoes again.

"You guys, they're moving us from the grand hall. We'll meet in the bathroom in outside the hall in ten minutes."

"Excuse me," Akira said approaching one if the attendants. "Is there a bathroom nearby? I believe I have to powder my nose."

"Outside, down the hall to the left," Akira had switched her ear piece to "TALK" so that we all heard where the bathroom was. "But Ma'am I'm afraid we might have to wait for you before the group could head to the helipad."

"Oh no, my good man. There is no need for them to wait. I'm pretty capable of finding the elevator myself," she said batting her eyes. I could tell she'd convince the attendant considering the fact that he was blushing and he looked entranced.

"As you wish, Madam," the attendant bowed and headed to the front of the group.

We stayed well behind all the guests so that we could slip easily to bathroom. Once most of the guests had filed out, Akira and I slipped away from the crowd and headed for the bathroom.

"How'd you know there was a bathroom in this floor?" Akira asked as we brisk walked down the corridors.

"The security plans had locations on them so that the security would know where to point the guests in case any of them needed to 'do their business'."

We followed the directions that the attendant had given us and found the bathroom. Now which door should I enter? I looked helplessly at Akira. She gave an uneasy smile.

"Men's?" She said unsure of herself.

I took a deep breath and went in the Men's room. I didn't notice anyone, but I wasn't going to take any chances so I slipped into one of the cubicles. I heard a flush and I almost jumped out of my skin.

I peered through the space between the door and the cubicle. I saw a tall man with dark hair that almost reached his shoulders. He wore a black tuxedo but I couldn't decipher anymore features considering that that mirror was far from the cubicle and the reflection was blurry.

He turned sideways and I saw his profile. I choked back a gasp. It was Aoi! He seemed to survey the room. With an cautiously glaring look, he went out the door.

I breathed deeply and sighed in relief. Then I heard the door open. I thought it was Aoi, but it was a janitor. I flushed the toilet and headed outside. I pretended to wash my hands as the janitor mopped the floor. I looked from the corener of my eye and saw dark brown hair sprouting from under his cap which did not match his gray mustache.

"Tadashi," I whispered. He looked and, sure enough, it was him.

"Good," he sighed in relief. "Did you know I passed by Aoi outside. He looked like he was about to aske what I was doing in the corridors luckily I had a mop with me so no more questions asked."

"Good, what about the rest?" I asked.

"Ryuu will be here in about—"

The door creaked open and a head of green hair entered. It was Ryuu, behind him, Jun and Megumi tagged along.

"Okay all of us are here," I said. "Except Akira, who's in the Women's restroom."

"Not anymore," Akira entered.

"Okay, so we proceed with the next part of the plan now right?" Jun said. "We go through the five floors."

They all looked at each other. All of them looked grim.

"Well, we can't fall back now that we've reached this far." Ryuu placed his hand out.

"Right," I said, placing my hand on his. The rest of us did the same.

"Let's do this!"

Everybody agreed in unison. With that, we broke. Akira tore off her long gown to reveal cameo pants and a black tank top and boots.

The rest of us took off parts of our costumes and were now in our mission attire: all black.

Stage one: complete!

* * *

Hello Everyone!

I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus but here it is. I'll be uploading the final chapters + Epilougue in a few days two weeks tops.

Anyway, this is a very late Christmas gifts to all the reader fo this fanfic. Merry Christmas and have an awesome 2011!

~randomnessonhigh


	14. Chapter 12: Losses

**Chapter Twelve: Losses**

We darted out of the Men's room and headed for the stairs at the other end of the corridor. We went by silently as not to cause a stir. We started climbing up the stairs. We had to get to the twenty-fifth floor fast.

Then as we past an elevator somewhere along the twelfth floor, we heard it open.

"Why not take the elevator?" Tadashi suggested. "We're losing time this way."

"No, you idiot," Akira protested. "We can't afford to let ourselves get caught."

"But we don't have time to spare. Tadashi keep lookout while we slip in."

One by one, we slipped in the elevator. Tadashi entered last and he punched the button for the twenty-fifth floor.

We were all tense and silent. Any sudden movement would make us jump. We heard a ding and the doors opened. This was the first of our problems. Who would go first? I shuddered at the thought.

Jun took out a small keychain-sized flashlight from his pocket and lit the room before us. We saw tress and other plants scattered around the room making it look like a jungle.

My first thought was that we'd lose Tadashi first. I could tell from the other's face that they thought the same.

We started to walk around and saw that nothing approached us despite the glowing eyes from the shadows following our movements as we passed them.

Then I heard the sound of a trumpet. It's as though somebody had called for reinforcements.

Then, the floor started shaking vigorously. It was hard to keep our balance; it was like walking on a tight rope. Then we heard animal sounds. Different kinds of animal sounds, some I've never heard of in my life.

Somebody grabbed my arm. I turned to see Megumi clinging to me. "Where's Ryuu?" I bellowed over the animal noises. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Come to think of it. Tadashi and Akira were a few yards from us. Jun was all alone somewhere to my left. I reached out and grabbed Jun and he clung to me. "Where's Ryuu?" I asked him over the noise.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. "I lost him when we heard the trumpets. He darted into one of the bushes and that's it!"

We were in the middle of the room in that instant. I could see two ceiling-high double doors ahead of us. If we could just get to that, but what about Ryuu?

"Tadashi! Akira!" They made their way to us, careful not to trip. "We've got to get to those doors!"

Everybody huddled around me and slowly, but steadily, we made our way to the doors.

Suddenly, figures appeared and they blocked the doors. The shaking stopped and we were all able to stand properly. Their yellow eyes glared at us and they started to move toward us. We all took a step back each time they took a step forward. Now we were backed up against the doors we entered through.

I could feel heat coming from them and they smelled bad as though a pile of animal pellets had stuck to them. Now that I think about it, were there people who stood twenty-feet tall?

There were seven of them. The middle figure was the tallest. It's as though he had a long strand of hair that stood upright on his head.

"Where's Ryuu?" I asked Tadashi, who was on my left.

"I don't know," he muttered back.

Then a spotlight shown on us. We shielded ourselves with our hands. As my eyes were starting to adjust to the intensity of the light, the figures look more recognizable. Apparently, those figures were not people – they were elephants.

I frowned. "So, elephants?"

"Yeah," a voice from somewhere above us yelled.

We looked up and saw Ryuu sitting on top of the middle elephant. "Hey, are you all okay?"

"We're good," I replied. I noticed something in his hand. He was holding what seemed like a remote controller. "What does that do?" I pointed to the remote.

"Oh this," he said as thought noticing it for the first time. "This controls the lights in this room. Here, watch."

He pressed a button and the room lit up. The room was indeed a jungle. Palm trees lined the walls and bushes dotted every corner of the room. Monkeys swung from the vines that connected the trees like telephone wires. Birds perched on the treetops. There was a watering hole to my left; a clear pond in the middle of a mound of dirt.

"I'll lead you to the exit," Ryuu said.

As he led us, all the animals turned their attention to us. One of the monkeys was eating a banana; Tadashi also wanted a banana so he tried climbing a tree. Akira had to drag him down by his shirt's collar and got a random vine on the floor and tried tying it around his neck only to realize that the vine didn't like that for it slithered off Tadashi's neck and bared its fangs on Akira. "Stupid snake!" She shrieked.

Then suddenly, as thought Akira's voice was a signal, the rest of the room joined in and started screeching and making other noises. "Make it stop!" I yelled to Ryuu. He took out a whistle and blew it. The room was silent now. A bird perched on Ryuu's shoulder. He stroked its feathers and it seemed to enjoy it.

"They're distressed, you know," he started. "They're not really good around humans. That's why the Takishima Corp keeps them here and trains them to behave around us." He stroked the bird's feathers almost dreamily. I knew who we were about to lose by the end of this first step.

"So I guess you figured it out, huh?" He said as he smiled at me. I understood perfectly. Ryuu was a natural with animals. He could take even the most rabid dog and turn it into a loving poodle. I guess we have no choice.

"So where do we rendezvous?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I said. "I guess we'll just have to wing it for now. We're losing time."

"It's fine with me," he beamed. "So here we are." We came to a stop at the double doors. "I'll see you later."

He pressed button and the doors opened. We stepped out – rather stepped in an elevator. It only had two buttons, up and down.

"Good luck, you guys," Ryuu said as the doors of the elevator closed.

There was no music in the elevator. Our breathing was slow and steady. I turned to Jun and Megumi. They seem to be taking it pretty well, though you could still see how uneasy they looked. The door opened and we entered another dark room.

Once we were all out, the doors behind us shut and a spotlight shone on us.

"Finally, Jun-kun!" A bubbly voice echoed throughout the room.

"I-I know that voice," Jun said nervously. "I don't think I'm going to like what's about to happen."

Then the room lit up. It had windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. Red velvet curtains, with gold tassels, draped over the windows. We saw the outside through the windows. It was night already!

I felt my body shake. It couldn't have been night already! How long were we in there? We couldn't have stayed long in that jungle!

"Calm down, Hanazono-san," a familiar voice said. So familiar but I can't tell who it was. "This room is designed to simulate an evening affair hence the night sky out the windows. The night sky is just a projection. Now, Jun-kun, it's you turn to disappear!"

Then the lights went out and a spotlight appeared in the center of the room. From the ceiling, some kind of float started to descend. We went closer to see what was on it. Actually, it was a big heart shaped sofa; red with gold trimmings matching the curtains. A girl sat on the sofa. She wore an umpire cut red dress that had black lace trimmings. She was wearing a mask that looked like one of those Victorian masks that covers just the upper half of the face.

She held out her hand and said, "Jun-kun, will you dance with me?"

Jun backed up and stayed behind Megumi. Megumi scribbled, "Not a chance!"

The girl frowned. "Well, if that's the case, Jun-kun, fine!" She snapped her fingers and the room lit up again. Around her was an army of maidservants. They wore the typical maid uniform with puffy sleeves but they were red and black. They all wore masks similar to the girl at the sofa, "I'll let my army of maid servants attend to you then," she huffed.

"Jun, why don't you just dance with her?" Tadashi asked as we slowly backed up to the elevator.

"I just don't like going near girls," Jun said as he shrank behind his sister. "Even if that girl is…" he trailed off. I looked at Jun. His eyes seem to be locked to the girl sitting on the sofa. I could tell he liked her and from the girl's expression, she was worried.

You see, Jun maybe cute and girls may fawn over him from time to time, but he doesn't entertain them. Why? Well it's because every time a girl comes in contact with him, may it be a single touch, he becomes a total pheromone machine. He could attract girls within a ten mile radius. He was even able to attract Akira once but it never worked on me. I guess my mind's been focused too much on beating Takishima so I guess that kept me from ever being attracted to him in that state.

I guess that girl likes Jun and I know her—I just can't remember who she is.

"Well, Master Jun," one of the maidservants said. "We shall attend to your every need." They inched closer to us but we were already backed up against the elevator door. Megumi shielded her brother, holding out both her hands. She took a deep breath and I knew what would happen: she was going to sing. She opened her mouth and immediately a hand flew out of nowhere and covered her mouth. The maidservants grabbed Megumi and gagged her with a lace blindfold so that she couldn't sing. Her hands were tied behind her so she couldn't move. Then, the maidservants all reached out for us—except Jun. They did to us what they did to Megumi.

Jun was left cowering in fear. His eyes were slightly teary. The real reason why Jun doesn't want to interact with girls was the fear of hurting them when he turned into that state.

He turned to Megumi who gave him a face that said _Don't give up! _He swallowed and said, "Sorry, Megumi, but I have to do this."

He took a step forward and one of the maidservants grabbed him. Upon contact, he fainted.

I could tell that the maidservants were worried because they tried to shake him awake but to no avail. The girl of the sofa just looked away crossing her arms.

Then Jun sat up. The first two buttons of his shirt were opened revealing part of his shirt. He sat in a rather provocative position, inviting the girls to sit beside him. That was only a taste of what he could do.

The maidservants' knee seemed to buckle as though they couldn't resist him. Then, one of the maidservants went forward and sat next to him. Jun held her face to his. Their faces were only a few inches apart making the maidservant tomato red and sweat trickled down from her forehead. She swallowed and leaned in closer. Their lips were barely apart until one of the other maidservants grabbed her and said, "He's mine!"

With that, the army of maidservants started fighting over who would get Jun.

"Ladies, ladies," Jun started. Somehow, his voice became more modulated and manly. He swept his hair back and he sat leisurely gesturing the whole army to sit by him. The maidservants scrambled to get over to his side shoving each other in the process.

"There's plenty of me to go around," he said as he held another girl's face. "Don't fret, you'll all get a taste of me."

Megumi rolled her eyes.

Then the girl on the sofa made her way to Jun. She held out her hand and asked him to dance, though you could see the disapproval in her face.

"Sure, why not?" Jun gave her a winsome smile and I'm pretty sure that all the other maidservants melted.

They walked over to the middle of the room, hand in hand, then the lights dimmed. A spotlight shone where Jun and the girl was.

Then out of nowhere, music started playing. It was a slow waltz. Jun held her close to him but she just looked at him with distaste. He spun her out and when she spun back in, she kissed Jun.

"WHAT?" The maidservants cried.

Then, Jun's eyes widened. He pulled away awkwardly leaving the girl to kiss air instead.

"S-Sakura, what're you doing?" His face was red all over.

"I'm glad you're back, Jun-kun," she said as she approached him and hugged him.

Then as though a spell had been broken, the maidservants looked around them confused. They stood with their fists clenched but they soon calmed after Jun had come back to normal.

"I-I," Jun stammered. He didn't pull away nor did he hug her.

"Jun-kun," she said, "dance with me please?"

Jun hesitantly took her waist and they waltzed around the room. It would've been cute to see how Jun slowly became comfortable enough to dance with her, but we were running out of time. I screamed but it was muffled by the lace blindfold stuck in my mouth. Jun and Sakura turned to us.

"Oh!" Sakura said as thought seeing us for the first time. "Ladies, please untie them please. You guys be on your way. You're losing time."

"I know," I grunted as I rubbed my wrists. Those maids know how to tie a tough knot.

Megumi walked over to her brother and tugged at his sleeve. She gave him a face that said, _Will you be okay?_ He nodded.

"Good luck guys!" He called to us as we ran for the elevator on the other side of the room. We were in and were now ascending.

The door opened and we found ourselves in front of an audience. They were a well-dressed crowd and we were on stage wearing cameo pants and black tops. The door closed and we faced our next challenge.

"Welcome to my stage," a voice called out from the audience. Akira clenched her fist and I knew who it was.

The spotlight revealed someone who was seated at the center of it all. His legs were crossed casually. His arms rested leisurely on the arm rests while his right hand anchored his head. His hair was light and it turned white in the spotlight – Yahiro.

"What do you want?" Akira spat.

"Oh, nothing from _you,_" he said with a slight mockery in his voice. "I want something from _all _of you." He smiled crookedly.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Well, sing of course," he said simply.

Sing what the heck were we supposed to sing?

"I want you to sing—" He stopped as Megumi stood forward. She opened her mouth and he glared at her. She seemed to be uneasy with him glaring at her but she talked – she _talked!_

"Leave my friends alone," she said in a soft timid voice. "I'm the one you want."

He smirked but it quickly turned into a scowl. "I don't need to hear you talk. I want our friends to sing."

"Well, what if they don't want to?" Her voice was a bit louder now, but it was small. "You can't force them to sing."

"Oh?" He jeered. Then with a snap of his fingers, men in black suits appeared. They held Akira, Tadashi and I down, leaving Megumi center stage.

"Let's see if they still won't sing," Yahiro gestured at the man holding Tadashi. But before that man could do anything. Megumi opened her mouth and sang. It was like a supersonic beacon had engulfed us. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the whole room was a mess. Apparently the audience was merely a backdrop and Yahiro was the only who was truly seated on a chair. The guards have all passed out freeing the rest of us.

Megumi walked over to Yahiro who toppled over his chair. He struggled to get up but the chair seemed too heavy for him to push it off himself alone. Megumi reached Yahiro and we followed after her. She held out her hand so that we wouldn't move any closer. I could tell that she was glaring murderously at Yahiro. With a deep breath she kicked aside the chair with superhuman strength.

Yahiro looked at her disgusted. Her expression softened and she helped him up. He glared at her.

"I told you not to sing!" She smiled and ran back to the center of the stage. We turned to her but we stayed on our spot.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Akira handed me and Tadashi some earplugs. We put them on. Though despite the earplugs in our ears, I still heard the faint sound of a lullaby. It was sweet and soothing. I almost didn't want to move anymore. I turned to Yahiro and saw tears in his eyes. I guess either it was either supersonic that he couldn't help but cry in agony or it as one of the most beautiful songs he's ever heard. I guess, judging by the way his expression softened, it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. I agree. It was a siren's song that tempted me to remove my earplugs so that I could hear it full blast. Just as I was about to remove my earplugs, Akira held my hands down and shook her head. She nudged to the elevator and we made a run for it. We were in the elevator and Yahiro didn't even notice.

I removed the earplugs as soon as the elevator started to ascend.

"Why couldn't I remove my earplugs a while ago?" I turned to Akira.

"It's because Megumi's voice is one of the most beautiful of all that you'll ever hear in your life. It leaves in a certain trance just like what happened to Yahiro. If you had removed your earplugs, we would've never gotten you out of there because of your desire to finish the song."

The elevator door opened. I don't know how much time I had left. But I'm sure time was running out.

The room was properly lit and it was similar to the first room that we entered. It was jungle except there weren't any animal noises. There were just trees, bushes and other plants.

There was an arrow that led to the entrance of the jungle. We went over to the arrow and found some instructions:

_Follow the arrows and you will be led out safely. Touch anything and you will never get out alive._

"That was pretty straight to the point," Tadashi said. "Well let's go!"

Tadashi took the lead and we followed all the arrows we saw. We passed a mango tree. There as a yellow juicy mango that hung on one of its branches. Tadashi looked at it and ignored it. That was a first.

We followed the arrows further. But something didn't seem right. I could've sworn we passed that mango tree already—twice!

"Tadashi," I said, "are you sure of where we're going?"

He grunted and just trudged on. Akira and I looked at each other and we just followed.

Now I was pretty sure that we had been going around in circles because we passed the mango tree again and the mango hung on its branch.

Tadashi stomped his foot on the ground, it echoed.

"Are you trying to test me?" He yelled at the sky. "Well, you are insulting me!"

He stomped over to the tree and cut the mango off the branch.

"Are you kidding me?" Akira shrieked. "After all the times we passed by that stupid tree, you thought of getting it now?"

"Just watch," Tadashi said.

Nothing happened.

Akira tapped her foot on the floor impatiently while I just stood nervously hoping that something would just drive us out of here.

Still nothing. Several minutes passed and nothing.

Akira stomped her foot on the ground n frustration and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? Her voice echoed throughout the whole area.

Then we heard drums. Then trumpets—I thought of elephants but they sounded different like actual musical trumpets. Then I heard cymbals. Is this a band or something?

"What's that?" I said as I scanned the area.

Tadashi and Akira surveyed the area around them as well. We all saw nothing but the drums were getting louder.

The beat of my heart followed that of the drums'. It was getting louder and I could hear my heart pulsing in my ears. It was suspenseful. I couldn't take it and neither could Tadashi nor Akira.

"That's it!" Akira said and she darted into one of the bushes.

"Akira!" I called out. But there was no sign of her.


	15. Chapter 13: The Black Out

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Black Out**

I don't know how long it's been since we landed in this place, but I know it has been quite a while since Akira had gone missing. Tadashi stopped calling out to her and so did I on his suggestion that Akira would have wanted that we push on.

We have been moving around – and I mean around. I could've sworn that we had passed that bush twice already or maybe all the plants here look identical.

Tadashi had been silent all the while we walked. I would clear my throat every once in a while, but all I would get was silence. Not even a glance.

Losing Akira was something that struck us both, only, Tadashi was struck harder. Although we both love Akira, the way Tadashi loved her was definitely different from how I did. I love her as I would a sister and she does the same. Tadashi loves her in more complicated manner. A manner in which only few people can truly understand. For Tadashi, Akira is someone who cannot be replaced. She is the only one that can make him feel different, to say the least. Admittedly, it's hard to explain that feeling. I do not know how he truly feels about her, rather, it is hard to describe it. Someone has to feel love in order to describe love. Maybe, no, it's not maybe. But, definitely, that's how I feel about—

"Hikari," Tadashi finally said breaking my train of thought. "Let's stop her for the night."

"Night?" I looked above us and saw that the sky hard turned black and small twinkling lights have appeared. Night. How can it be night?

"Tadashi, I'm sorry, but we can't stay here over night. We have to get out of this place. I have to get to Takishima!"

"Sit down," he said unfeelingly.

"But," I bit my lip. "How can you not understand how much I need to get to him? You guys were all go from the start even if I wasn't. How can we stop now? We have to get to him!"

"I said sit down, Hikari," Tadashi said sternly.

"No! I won't! I won't just sit down while all the work you guys have put it are being thrown away!"

Tadashi went behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. Without warning, he pushed me down hard.

"I said sit down," Tadashi said without another look. "I'll gather some firewood and some food. Stay here and make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Tadashi…" Before I could say anything, he darted into one of the nearby bushes.

All alone again. Somehow, this time, I feel as though this loneliness would be permanent. I have trampled on everybody because of how stupid I was – or maybe, still am. I didn't catch on to what Takishima had been trying to tell me all this time and now that I'm here about to tell him how I truly feel, all is lost. The wedding is probably over and he's off to some uncharted island with his new wife.

I can't say that I brought this upon him or myself. But if not I, then who?

I hear rustling from some bushes. I turned to see whether it was Tadashi, but nothing; probably some small animal looking for food. We've been in this place for what seems like a day and yet I still have no idea where we are exactly.

I have no idea what a jungle is doing in a skyscraper, come to think of it. Being in the S.A. I've gotten used to some weird things like a person with a split personality when faced with a girl. A girl who saves her voice for singing. A boy who has wander lust. Lastly, a boy who keeps animals in his condominium. I guess I should've expected the boy who keeps animals to have a jungle in his condominium.

I guess, despite everything that has happened, they have all stuck to me. Here I am, again, throwing it all away.

I've lost someone important to me. All I can do is sit around and let the others work and fight for me.

Come to think of it, each floor we've been on, we've lost someone. Almost as if Takishima Corp had planned to strip everyone from the S.A. and to keep me the only one left. Conceited, isn't it? What would a multi-national global conglomerate do with a high school student? Thinking about it, I don't think I want to know.

I close my eyes and lay on my back. The cold, loose earth relaxes my back on contact. I feel as though I am at home again. I'm in bed, though I've just woken up. That surge of energy racing throughout my body, waking up all my senses.

Something fell.

I bolted upright.

"This is no time to be sleeping," Tadashi said. Tadashi was fixing the wood he had dropped on the ground.

I sat with my knees to my chest, my arms wrapped around them.

"I'm sorry," I said almost inaudibly.

Tadashi had managed to start a fire and from the faint glow that lit his face, he seemed puzzled.

"For what?" I don't even need to say anything. He already knew the answer.

He sighed and scratched his head, messing up his hair. He sat down, and from what I could tell from the faint light, he was smiling.

"Hi-ka-ri," he said in a sing-song manner, the same way he'd sometimes say it. "Don't apologize for anything."

After seeing him with an expressionless face for quite some time, it's hard to comprehend the smile that played across his lips.

"But, I've dragged you with me," I started. "I can't even begin to apologize about everything. I don't know when—"

He reached out and patted my head. I just looked at him quizzically.

"W-what?"

"Trust me everything will be fine. We'll all get through this." His familiar smile lightened up the place somehow. I feel as if I could believe what he was saying, only if reality would keep out of my head.

"No, Tadashi," I said as I brushed his hand of my head. "There can't possibly be a way. I mean, look." I spread out my arms. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Well, we are in a building but as for where we are in this jungle, I have no idea where we are."

"We're closer than you think," he grinned.

"What makes you say so?" The more he seems like his usual self, the more I get confused.

"Just this gut feeling."

He lied on his back and spread out his arms.

"I can't do this anymore! I've had enough!" He yelled at the top of my lungs. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

I had an odd look on my face composed of wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth.

"Tadashi," I started slowly, "are you okay?"

"Hm?" He sat up straight again. "I'm perfectly fine. Look, sorry about how I acted earlier. I don't like being that way, really."

With the grin and all the things that he was saying, I couldn't help but feel just a bit lost.

"Tadashi," I started, "are you sure that a bug didn't bite you or something?"

"Oh, I'm sure," he said, still the same wide grin. "Just relax will you? Everything will fall into place soon enough."

I heard rustling from one of the bushes. It made me jump, but all Tadashi was doing was smile.

"What was that?"

"A bear, probably," he said casually.

"You're not afraid?" I was starting to worry about him.

"Nope," he said, smiling at me. "Trust me, there's nothing that's worth being afraid off, honestly."

Just then, a rock hit Tadashi.

"Ow!" He rubbed the part of his head that got hit.

Then, from the bushes, I head a grunt.

"Tadashi," I said, "I think we should get moving."

"How are you going to see anything in the dark?" He had a knowing grin on his face.

"Eh?" I hadn't thought of that. Stupid.

"Anyway, let's just wait a while. Morning will come sooner than you think."

"I'm going to get some sleep before morning."

"Suit yourself, Hikari," he said. "Just remember, everything will be fine."

"Right," I yawned. As I closed my eyes, I kept my gaze fixed on Tadashi's smiling face. It's nice to see something happy for a brief moment; it takes your mind of whatever's troubling you even for just a while.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said. I felt a warm hand on my head. I felt a smile creep on my lips. I remembered snuggling to the person next to me. He was warm and he smelled of sea breeze. I opened my eyes to curtains billowing in the soft breeze.

I looked around me. The whole room was a soft, off-white color. I was laying on his lap. His long legs were covered by his light beige pajamas. We were on a soft, white coach. I looked up and saw that he was reading the newspaper.

"Anything new?" I asked.

He ruffled the newspaper. The crisp sound of it relaxed me.

"Anything interesting you dreamed about?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said as I dreamily traced lines on his lap.

He set aside the newspaper on the side table. He ran his fingers through my hair. I dug my head onto his lap. I looked up and he looked at me as dreamily as I did at him. A small smile swept into a grin, and soon a soft laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I yawned. "Is this real?"

"What do you think?"

I thought for a while. "I wish it were real." I stretched a bit. "Do you think this'll ever happen?"

He smirked.

"What?"

"You may not be Miss Number Two for long."

"What do you mean?"

"You're starting to think," he said with a laugh.

I got up and said, "Excuse me! I have always used my brain! How do you think I ever got to be second place?"

"Had you used your brain more you would've become number one, don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me?" I lied on his lap again and he stroked my hair. "That'll never happen. With your superior skills and non-human qualities, who could beat you?"

He stopped stroking my hair. I felt I slight shove from his lap, so I got up.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" He looked at me as though I were a stranger.

"I'm Hanazono Hikari?" I answered him a bit confused.

"Are you sure? So, why answer my question with another?"

"I told you my name. Isn't that what you asked for?"

"You're not sure about who you are, are you?" He looked at me knowingly.

"I-I'm sure."

"You're stammering," he said casually. "I don't you're _my _Miss Number Two. You must be someone else's."

"One, I'm not anybody's. Two, who are you calling Miss Number Two?"

"You are, someone else's Miss Number Two."

I got up from the sofa and so did he.

"Who are you calling someone else's Miss Number Two?"

"You are, Miss Number Two."

"I am not Miss Number Two! I will surpass you!"

"Sure you will, Miss Number Two."

"I am not Miss Number Two!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. One of his hands traveled to cover my head.

"You are _my _Miss Number Two," he whispered softly in my ears. "I want to be everything. I want to be _your _everything. I want to be everything that you'll ever need. I don't want you to look at anybody else but me."

I heard insecurity in his voice. His body quivered as he held me. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his head

"I won't look at anybody else. You are everything. You are _my _everything, Takishima. You'll be the only one I'll ever need. Just you, so please, just stay with me."

He smirked. "That's something I'll never hear from you."

"Eh?" I looked up at him. "I just said so, didn't I?"

"Right now, but I'm pretty sure you'll forget about everything when you wake up."

"But—" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Just enjoy this moment." His finger traced from my lips to my chin and lifted it to meet his.

He inched closer. "Just close your eyes, trust me."

I closed my eyes.

I expected his lips to meet mine, but when I opened my eyes, I was fact-to-face with Tadashi.

"Eh, Hikari?"

"Ah! Sorry!" I said. I smelled something burning. I looked down and part of my hair was singed. "Ah, ah!"

My hair was now uneven, but all I could do was laugh.

"Now that's good to hear!"

"I don't know. I just feel like laughing!" I said between giggles.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. How long was I asleep for?"

"A minute and a half or so."

"Eh?" I blinked. "You're serious?"

"Well, at least now you're awake. You don't have to wait long, we'll be leaving soon."

"What?"

"Well, just – Ow!" A twig hit Tadashi. I blinked.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried about the random flying objects being flung at him.

"Just fine. Anyway, Hikari –" _Snap!_

It's as though the sound was magnified a hundred fold and sent vibrations throughout the whole jungle.

"What was that?" I said keeping myself close together.

"A hatch," Tadashi said, looking around.

"What hatched?"

"No, there's a hatch that opened."

Suddenly, the vibrations became stronger. I looked behind Tadashi. The morning sun rose and shone. I placed my hands before me to shield part of the light from my eyes. Something, another sun? It was getting bigger. It was rolling towards us just as the sun reached for the skies. It was getting bigger and the vibrations became stronger.

"Tadashi, there's something large behind you."

"I know," he said grinning.

"It's getting closer and bigger."

"I know."

It might crush us."

"I know."

"We have to move."

"Give me a sec."

"Okay." Who am I kidding. "Tadashi! Run!"

Before I could move, he swept me off my feet and carried me.

A large boulder was trailing behind us. On the jungle floor, there were red markings that were lighting up. The arrows!

"Should we be following the arrows at a time like this?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time!"

I looked ahead and saw nothing but bushes and trees. It was a dead end.

"Tadashi, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, Hikari! Just trust me!"

He ran fast despite carrying me. We passed numerous trees and bushes. As we passed them, I saw eyes – glowing eyes.

"I think the animals in the forest woke up!"

"They won't harm us! Just keep on looking ahead!"

As we ran passed the trees, I started getting dizzy. The blur of green is not something that someone who just woke up would want to see – even if that person slept for just a minute.

"Bluh," I was trying to restrain myself from vomiting.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi yelled above the vibrations.

"I don't think so."

"Hang on!"

"Tadashi, wouldn't it be better if you dove into the bushes – Ow!" My head just hit a protruding branch.

"Hang on, Hikari!"

As my vision was starting to dim, I saw the bushes and the trees part like a sliding double doors. I think my vision really is going.

"Almost there!" Tadashi's voice was muffled.

"Okay," I said softly. I blinked and my vision became even blurry. All I could see were different shades of green swirling and framing a completely black abyss.

The green frame was getting smaller and the abyss bigger. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in black; a complete and total black out.


End file.
